Ella
by Noah Blacky
Summary: No creas en nada, si crees, les das poder, si no crees alimentas su interés. Si piensas que alguien vendrá por ti, así se hará… por eso ella está aquí. Y yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de lo que es.
1. I

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 **Me moría por escribir algo así. Y no he podido resistirme a subirlo.**

 **En esta historia juega tanto mi mente cursi, como el dolor y la felicidad, como lo que no existe, como la filosofía de la vida, de los que creen y los que no. Así que, espero profundamente que os guste, os mostraré el prólogo y si veo que tiene éxito, lo convertiré en una historia de más capítulos.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **Ella**

 _No creas en nada, si crees, les das poder, si no crees alimentas su interés. Si piensas que alguien vendrá por ti, así se hará… por eso ella está aquí. Y yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de lo que es._

 **Géneros:** Romance, Sobrenatural, drama, hurt/confort, humor.

 **Tipo de la historia:** Drable con posible Long-Fic.

 **Pareja:** [Nathaniel  & Sucrette]

 **Rated:** T

 **Advertencias:** Si pasa a ser un Long-Fic por el apoyo, contendrá contenidos sexuales explícitos, muertes de personajes y escenas dolorosas para personajes. Queda bajo tu responsabilidad leer. Si queda como Drabble, no tiene ningún tipo de daño a mentes inocentes.

* * *

 **I**

 **No sé cuándo me enamore de ti, pero ahí, estaba el amor más imposible del mundo.**

No había sido bendecido por Dios, de eso estaba seguro.

Jamás había sido consciente de mi mala suerte hasta que comencé a verla a ella, solo hace unas semanas de esto, pero cuanto más hablaba con ella, más me daba cuenta de que esto no era una buena señal, sobre todo, porque podía estar volviéndome loco o quizás, y solo quizás, ella si existía y era el único que podía verla.

\- Hola- dice con una sonrisa calmada.

No respondo, continuó escribiendo y haciendo mis deberes.

No tengo tiempo para lidiar con ella ahora. No puedo hacerlo justo en estos momentos, no puedo mirarla porque sé que jamás voy a volver la vista a mis trabajos y quehaceres. Ella siempre me distrae y me mueve a un mundo más hermoso y feliz, pero ese mundo… no es real para nadie y debería ser consciente en vez de confiarme y querer marcharme con ella, lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

\- No sabía que te habías vuelto un maleducado- dice. –Desaparezco unos días y me ignoras, creo que lloraré.

Ruedo los ojos por su ironía y me rindo, no puedo trabajar con ella aquí.

Mi concentración va, desde la curva de sus labios en la sonrisa, a su pose exótica y tranquila, desde su calma y su calidez que desprende a su sonrisa más profunda, va desde lo que me atrae, a lo imposible, va desde ella, hasta el infinito y se pierde en sus enormes y profundos ojos.

\- Tengo que trabajar- digo.

\- Estoy segura de que esos trabajos los tienes que entregar dos semanas más tarde, así que pon tu atención completa aquí- se señala y se sienta en mi escritorio, impidiendo que pueda siquiera reaccionar ante su cercanía.

Respiro con fuerza y me dejo caer entre sus palabras.

Sabe que tiene control sobre mí y sé perfectamente que no puedo controlar lo que siento sobre ella. Al mismo tiempo, tiene consciencia de que es la primera antes que mis estudios porque jamás podría dejar de admirarla incluso aunque tuviese que entregar un trabajo de ochocientas páginas mañana y aun no hubiese empezado.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- respondo, tratando de hacerme el duro y de resistir a sus hermosos encantos.

\- A ti- ríe.

La observo fijamente y sé que miente.

Juega con las palabras y emociona a mi corazón, con tales ojos que iluminarían galaxias infinitas y lejanas, ella sabe que me tiene y no le cuesta nada conquistar cada pedazo de mí, porque si ella me lo pidiese, le entregaría todo mi ser.

\- Solo he venido a ver como estabas- dice. –Veo que como siempre, señor estudioso.

\- Estoy bien- repito.

Incluso sé que estoy mejor ahora que antes, porque ella se encuentra en mi habitación, con aquello que ella denomina, cuerpo normal, lo que no sabe es que ese cuerpo no es normal, provoca en mí, cosas que jamás me había producido un cuerpo normal. Ella sabe que tiene un cuerpo mágico y atrayente, _tiene que saberlo._ Tiene que saber que con todo y con nada, es lo más hermoso y cautivador que he visto en mi vida.

Pero ella también lo sabe y yo también lo sé, que no puedo sentir lo que siento, por la Muerte, que pasea por mi habitación, tratando de matar mi alma.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto ya está, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **El final es porque, sí es prólogo lo dejo muy abierto para ver que más sucederá. Si no, si es un Drabble, interpretadlo como un amor prohibido y doloroso.** **Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que me digáis si debo seguirlo o no. Cuento con vosotras y con vuestra opinión.**

* * *

 **DEJAD REVIEWS.**

 **Os amo**


	2. II

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 **He visto que he tenido éxito, a pesar de tener diez comentarios, de guests que voy a aceptar ahora para que se pongan de una vez y. También tengo follows y favorites y me ha encantado, me he emocionado tanto que ya he hecho sobre catorce capítulos.**

 **Me encantaría que siguieseis apoyándome, que me comentaseis y me dieseis vuestra opinión y, en fin, que vayáis captando la historia de mi querido Nathaniel, uno de mis personajes favoritos. -Obvio que el primero es Castiel, pero en fin, Nath me encanta también-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación -Leia y Hatsuharu que saldrá más adelante-, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **II**

 **"Yo aquí, con ganas de encerrarte en mi inestable universo y tú allá, formando galaxias con tan solo sonreír"**

Los rallos de sol inundaron mi habitación y terminaron de despertarme.

Nunca había dormido con las persianas bajadas, y mucho menos desde que ella cruzaba y descruzaba las paredes y aparecía para mí, dándome un pase privado a aquella obra de arte que era ella. La luz de la luna le sentaba bien y, su piel blanca y nívea, destacaba con la luz de aquel satélite, por eso jamás cerraría las puertas a dicho espectáculo.

Me moví para prepararme y espere impaciente el salir de esta casa, aunque me ofreciese dichos pases y la intimidad de conocerla, no me gustaba estar aquí.

Ya vestido, había hecho el desayuno para mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana. Ni siquiera me había molestado en prepararme algo para mí, no tenía hambre. La noche pasada ella se había dedicado a invadirme, invadir mi corazón y llenarlo de reservas de energía. Mi estómago pareció saciarse también y el solo hecho de pensar en comida me hacía sentir demasiado lleno como para poder ingerir algo.

\- Deberías desayunar- su melodiosa voz sonó en mi oreja.

Tuve que luchar por el impulso de soltar, por el sobresalto, aquella taza de café negra, justo la de mi padre. Si la rompía… no quería saber qué pasaría si la rompía.

\- No me asustes así, por dios.

\- Uh, no digas por dios, él te oye y sabe que estoy escaqueándome otra vez-

Rodé los ojos y coloque la taza en la mesa.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, al menos eso pensaba yo. Las tazas estaban colocadas en los respectivos sitios que ocupaban mis familiares, los bollos y los cruasanes estaban perfectamente amoldados en la cesta, las tostadas estaban hechas y había dejado mantequilla y mermelada de diversos sabores para mi padre y Amber. Los platitos estaban perfectamente colocados y con el ángulo que los deseaba mi padre. _Todo parecía perfecto_.

\- Tal vez deberías volver a tu trabajo en vez de venir a verme-

Ella, quien se hallaba sentada en una pose bastante sensual, se levantó de sopetón y se situó a mi lado, rozando mi espacio y coloreando un camino de intranquilidad y nervios por mi aura.

Mi respiración se aceleró y supe que debía controlarme. Mis reacciones eran patéticas, pero no podía impedir colocar, en mis sentidos, toda mi atención y mi fuerza hacia ella, el magnetismo de sus pasos y aquellos rubís instaurados en su angelical rostro causaban estragos en mí.

Se inclinó y apoyó algo que no supe que era hasta que lo soltó sobre la mesa. Una baguete surgió de la nada, solo de aquel pedacito de flor, me quedé mudo y la observe. Mi padre nunca comía baguete, nunca habían desayunado baguete.

\- Tu hermana quiere baguete, de la panadería Miss Pan, con Nutella- aclara leyendo mi mente, otra vez. –Ella se encargará de hacer berrinche si no la tiene y ya sabemos lo que pasará luego.

Surgió el escalofrío, por lo bajo de mi espalda, haciendo que me convulsionase lentamente, estaba frito si no fuera por ella, se encargaría de borrarme hasta la memoria a golpes, borraría de mi cuerpo su toque mágico y no sería capaz a sentirla con claridad tras las manchas negras que mi piel lloraba para que la dejase respirar entre golpe y golpe.

Ella sabía que me dañaba y me salvaba, por ello, mi mente la deseaba.

\- Deberías ir a trabajar-

\- Tú también eres mi trabajo- susurró, a tan solo unos centímetros de mí.

Podía sentir su presencia y deseaba poder sentir su respiración, pero no la tenía, desde luego que no lo hacía, ella no respiraba.

Me gire para mirarla, tan solo a unos centímetros de mí, más baja y letal, tan menuda y tan poderosa, tan contradictoria y tan hermosa, bajando por su cuerpo, las ganas de tocarla y besarla, con aquellos sentimientos ilegibles que no tenía y su gran compasión hacía mí.

Se puso de puntillas y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos y estallando sus dedos en un chasquido irritante, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, con su piel resplandeciente y su tentadora boca tan próxima a los mía. _Quería que la besara._

\- No voy a llevarte, Nathaniel…- susurró la Muerte para mí.

Y no dudé en pecar.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, en la danza más lenta y peligrosa. La Muerte pedía a la vida un beso y la vida se lo concedía, con la lujuria y el morbo, con la silenciosa habitación se acallaban, los suspiros de un alma viva, cansada, que luchaba por resistirse a los encantos de la perdición. Y sabía a rosas la Muerte, como un coctel delicioso, como lo más apetecible del mundo, y lloraba mi cuerpo horrores, por no soportar los besos que ella proporcionaba a mí ser.

Se separó y gruñó.

Alejándose lo suficiente de mí, impidiendo que volviese a tocarla o si quiera que intentase atraerla de nuevo a mis brazos, dejándome aturdido por las sensaciones tan hermosas que me había dado y haciendo que la soledad se instaurase bajo los poros de mi adolorida y golpeada piel.

\- Ten un buen día, volveré pronto.

Y sabía que ese " _pronto_ " se convertiría en siglos para mi corazón, que no sería hoy y tampoco sería mañana, que me moriría esperando si volvía a desaparecer otros cinco días y que mi mente se olvidaría, del toque de sus labios si no aparecía _pronto_.

\- No te vayas- supliqué ansioso por recuperarla.

\- La Muerte nunca descansa- susurró. –Te prometo que volveré pronto.

Y dejando a mi alma desolada, la Muerte se fue de mi casa.

Nunca pensé lloriquearle a la nada, y mucho menos suplicar a la Muerte que no me abandonase, prácticamente estaba dictando mi sentencia al fin.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- chilló Amber, despertándome de mi ensoñación. -¡Coge mis libros de la habitación!

Y dándome cuenta de que ella ya no estaba, la encaré.

Estaba en aquel pijama naranja tan corto que según ella, era lo más de lo más. Su inmadurez inundó la cocina y aquella dulzura anteriormente plagada en el aire se sustituyó. Ya no tenía pruebas de que ella había estado aquí. Solo el sabor a Muerte en mis labios.

 **[…]**

Esa mañana no quise coger el autobús, probablemente estaba totalmente erróneo y debí haberlo cogido, pero la sensación en mis entrañas me había hecho sentir que era una mala idea.

Me decanté por seguir, una ruta nueva, el instinto que me enseñaba un camino que jamás había seguido, derecha, recto, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda e izquierda. Llegué lento al instituto y probablemente por los pelos, la primera vez que me sucedía, pero había sido bueno para mi cuerpo, que respiraba aliviado de hacer desaparecer la tensión acumulada en mis músculos.

Tras pisar el recinto escolar, recibí varias miradas asombradas, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.

\- ¡Oh, Dios Santo!- la voz de Melody, quien tenía los ojos llorosos me inundó. -¡Pensé que estabas muerto!

\- ¿Qué?- pregunté.

Y atropelladamente varios alumnos, como Armin, Peggy, Kentin, Violeta, Iris Alexy, Rosalya y Leia se acumulaban a mi alrededor. Se acercaban. Todos ansiosos por observarme de cerca. Como si fuera un fantasma o mi presencia aquí no fuera correcta, pero el alivio estaba en su rostro y yo era feliz.

Leia no dudó en abrazarme mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Las dudas se implantaban en mí ser, era como si fuese un milagro para ellos verme aquí, ahora, hoy, a estas horas y vivo. No entendía la situación, pero olía como si fuese absolutamente fortuito para mí.

\- ¡El autobús en el que vienes siempre se ha estrellado contra el edificio nuevo que el ayuntamiento está construyendo!- declaró Peggy. -¡Hay muchos heridos graves que están a punto de morir y muchos muertos!

\- Como que estábamos en shock, porque sabemos que es tu ruta- dijo Leia, _ella y Melody probablemente eran las únicas que sabían eso_. –Ha sido un milagro que no hayas cogido el autobús.

Y yo tampoco podía creérmelo. Era absolutamente increíble.

Y cuando gire la vista hacia los bancos, por impulso, en vez de encontrar a Castiel o a Lysandro hablando, la encontré a ella, apoyada en el banco y mirándome fijamente. _La Muerte había salvado una vida._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí.**

 **Los capítulos van a ser cortos, no pasan de dos o tres páginas. ¿Qué sacáis de esto? Que subiré X días a la semana por ejemplo, que decidiremos entre todas y yo los iré subiendo, está historia avanzará rápido y tendréis siempre capítulos -por así decirlo-, porque es breve y porque tiene un contenido corto pero narrativo-lírico que se hará fácil de leer y espero que, aunque yo lo creo, sea entretenido.**

* * *

 **Os amo, dejad reviews para mí.**

 **Besos y buen viernes y fin de semana.**

* * *

 **¿Qué día queréis los capítulos?**

 **PD: _Gracias por vuestro apoyo, os amo mucho._**


	3. III

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 **Y aquí traigo el capítulo 3.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, aunque bueno, el estrés constante de que ya sale el episodio 32 nos tiene a todas como locas, al menos a mí, espero que sea un buen episodio, aunque con la magnifica Chino podemos esperarnos un buen capítulo -aunque pueda contener drama, claro-**

 **En fin, pasando al fic. ¡Subiré todos los martes!**

 **Ahora sí, a disfrutar de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación -Leia y Hatsuharu que saldrá más adelante-, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **III**

 **Que alguien te conozca, es darle un súper poder. El de destrozarte o el de cuidarte para siempre.**

Ella estaba allí otra vez. Me levante de sopetón al sentirla y ni siquiera logre sorprenderla.

Luego de haberme salvado de la misma Muerte, o sea, de ella misma, había desaparecido durante dos semanas. Dos semanas sin ella y sin noticias, tampoco explicaciones. Se había evaporado, casi creí que su trabajo había terminado y que había desaparecido porque yo ya no tenía escrita la muerte en mi cara.

La había esperado con ansias y deseado encontrarme con ella desde que me enteré de que la mayoría de los que iban en aquel autobús, de la ruta 8, habían fallecido a excepción de dos personas, que habían quedado en coma, había esperado por ella aún más deseoso que nunca.

Si siempre deseo verla, a cada hora, cada instante, cada minuto y cada segundo, no podrían ni los astros imaginarse como echo de menos la curva de su cuello, donde mi cabeza reposa cuando me abraza en sueños, donde todo el mundo desaparece y yo, concilio la belleza en paz.

\- ¿¡Dónde demonios habías estado!?- gritó y ni siquiera controle mi tono.

\- No grites tanto- ni se altera. –Tus padres van a despertarte y va a pegarte si ve que estás hablando solo.

Me calmo un poco, pero a lo largo de mi cuerpo, puedo sentir como se me contraen los músculos de ira y de preocupación, aunque a la Muerte nada puede pasarle, el hecho de no verla, me hacía sentir que quizás jamás volvería y me preocupaba por mí y por ella.

Pues nadie la querría tanto como la quería yo, y yo me quedaría sin ganas de seguir viviendo si ella no estaba aquí.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir?- digo, bajando el tono unas décimas.

\- Sí. ¿Qué quieres que diga?

\- No sé, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué me has salvado?- En el fondo de mí, lo sabía, ella debió haberme salvado, manipulado para que quisiera caminar.

Ella sonríe y se acerca a mí.

Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo y, con un simple toque, hace que caiga en mi cama, con ella encima de mí, sentada sobre mí, tocándome a mí y solo a mí.

Se deslizan sobre mi cara y me acaricia. Sus largas uñas están pintadas de negro, ni siquiera tengo tiempo a inspeccionar sus manos para saber si está herida, ella no deja que me concentre en sus pequeños detalles y mis insanas preocupaciones. Ella solo actúa y me rompe los esquemas para hacerme trabajar más en recomponerme.

\- Llevándome almas por todo el mundo- dice. –Es mi trabajo, creí que lo sabías cuando vine a llevar tu alma al cielo… Soy la muerte, corazón.

No puedo concentrarme con su cercanía y desearía hacerlo, pero es tan difícil que mi cuerpo y mi mente reaccionen cuando ella se encuentra a centímetros de mí… tan difícil que casi puedo jurar que mi corazón se retuerce fuertemente contra mi cuerpo y quiero arrancármelo.

Sin embargo, sus palabras cariñosas, jamás concuerdan con sus acciones.

\- Sé que es tu trabajo, pero si tu trabajo es llevarme… ¿por qué lo has hecho?

\- Hm, quizás estoy siendo una chica mala…- dice, con una sonrisa burlesca. -¿No quieres castigarme?- sus susurros son eróticos y atrayentes, su voz es tan sensual que mi piel se eriza con su suavidad.

Alejo los pensamientos lujuriosos que invaden mi mente y ahora soy yo, el que acaricia la cara de la Muerte, su rostro, deteniéndome constantemente en sus ojos.

Su piel es demasiado suave y perfecta, lo irreal roza su cuerpo y lo hace casi adictivo, absorbente. No me gusta la forma en la que me siento cuando está tan cerca, pero no puedo evitarlo, peco una y otra vez, aproximándome al borde de mi fin. Y vuelvo a probar, aquella boca tan sádica por la que la sangre de inocentes ha surcado de forma imaginaria.

Aquella boca que ha contemplado sin ver, los peores asesinatos y muertes de inocentes y culpables.

\- Desearía que fueras real.

\- Lo soy- dice. –La Muerte existe y está presente en el día a día.

\- Pero no eres como yo…

Ella frunce el ceño y noto que su presencia va diluyéndose entre las cuatro paredes, el techo y el suelo de madera de roble. Desaparece poco a poco, eso significa que se va.

Sé que, si desaparece, no tendré la certeza de que vuelva a aparecer y yo, sinceramente, necesito que aparezca de nuevo, para mí, que me brinde de pequeños momentos donde nadie puede interrumpirnos, que me quite el sueño y que me haga perder la mitad de la noche, solo mirándonos y haciéndonos sentir vivos, los únicos de la tierra… de este universo.

\- No te vayas…

\- No hagas que me vaya- replica.

Y su presencia, su cuerpo que descansaba en mis piernas, desaparece. Y yo estoy seguro de que no puedo evitarlo, porque ella hace lo que quiere.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que los reviews exploten, porque estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto complicándolo y no complicándolo.**

* * *

 **Os amo, dejad reviews para mí.**

 **Besos y buen viernes y fin de semana.**


	4. IV

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 **Y aquí traigo el capítulo 4.**

 **¡Estoy deseando que sigáis comentando! ¡Me haría muy feliz! Así que, espero ansiosamente vuestros comentarios. Sin más que decir, ¡qué comience el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación -Leia y Hatsuharu que saldrá más adelante-, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Te amo porque sí y no a causa de.**

Ella desaparece cuando más la necesito y aparece cuando creo que puedo seguir caminando por esta vida sin su presencia. Parece que sabe cómo atraparme en lo más hondo de mis recuerdos y como encerrarme en ella sin poder dar marcha atrás.

Y lo peor, sabe que si me concediesen un atisbo de magia para retroceder o impedir que me conociese o apareciese, permitiría que volviese a atraparme en la ilusión que tengo de necesitarla. Ella conoce todas las caras de mí, sabe cómo utilizarlas y como hacerme sentir parte de su mentira vil.

Ha desaparecido de nuevo y no puedo saber cuál es su opinión sobre todo lo que está sucediéndome en estos instantes. Ella parece que no le da importancia, pero mi mundo puede dar un vuelco muy grande si acepto la pequeña mano de Leia extenderse para sacarme del pozo. Y no quiero aceptarla, sería como aceptar que otra persona puede salvarme y yo no estoy listo para que la Muerte no venga a salvarme esta vez.

\- Nathaniel, por favor, déjame ayudarte.

\- Leia… por favor, vete, Amber notará que no estás y podríamos tener problemas…

Y ella parece negarse a mis palabras, aunque sabe que tengo razón. Aunque sabe que ambos nos meteríamos en serios problemas si ella continua aquí, en mi habitación. Conmigo en boxers. Con ella en pijama corto, el mismo que Amber pero en azul.

Leia siempre ha sido un encanto, ha ayudado a todos desde que llegó al instituto y juro que podría haberme enamorado de ella si no hubiese sido por la presencia nívea y cristalina que me acompañaba todas las noches… sin ella, creo que hubiese podido tener una vida normal y sentir mariposas en el estómago al verla cruzar trotando los pasillos. Incluso aunque Castiel quisiese matarme por observarla enamorado, _si eso pasará, claro_.

\- Por favor- pide. –Por favor, Nath, eres mi mejor amigo, no soporto verte así…

\- No, vete- digo. –Necesito cubrir a Amber aquí, protegerla, si te preocupo de verdad, por favor, déjalo estar. Gracias por preocuparte, pero no tienes que hacer más.

Y ella se resigna y se aleja de mi cuarto. Noto su angustia y sé que no va a rendirse, pero necesito creerlo, no puedo salir de aquí, no puedo ser ayudado. Por Amber, por mí, por mi madre, por mí otra vez y porque no puedo vivir sabiendo que otra persona me ha ayudado y la Muerte no lo ha hecho.

Sé que reposa en calma sobre el colchón inflable, que he ido a buscar para ella por petición de Amber, después de un rato y de oir la puerta cerrarse, sería estúpida si no lo hiciese.

Además, yo no quiero otra ayuda que no sea la suya. Yo no voy a aceptar una mano que no sea la de la Muerte.

 **[…]**

Todo ha sucedido muy rápido.

Tres semanas muy largas y una nueva vida en otra casa. Aunque Leia no me hizo caso y pidió ayuda a Castiel, _magnífico, oye_. Pude salir de casa y tomar un ritmo nuevo en mi vida. La independencia sería dura si no fuese porque siempre había hecho todo lo que mis padres habían querido. Hubiese sido difícil para mí si no fuera por ellos y en cierto sentido, me alegraba de no ser un enclenque en las labores domésticas.

Leia ya volvía a ser mi amiga, pues después de que me traicionase y se metiese, me había cabreado con ella. Pero bueno, era Leia, mi mejor amiga, no pude cabrearme demasiado tiempo con ella.

También, cada día, era más consciente de que, si hubiese tenido una vida normal sin la presencia blanquecina y hermosa –que no se había vuelto a mostrar desde hacía más de un mes desde que la hice irse-, me habría enamorado de esa chica que correteaba tras Castiel, y, seguramente, me hubiese roto el corazón en pedazos.

Tras hacer toda la mudanza y colocar todo, podía sentirme en paz conmigo mismo y descansar tranquilo a solas y sin golpes. Pero obviamente, _ella lo impediría._

\- Es una bonita casa-

Frunzo el ceño disgustado.

Aparece ahora, que no la necesito, que mi vida está estable. Pensé que iba a protegerme como hacía siempre, que me ayudaría, pero no, no hizo nada por mí, se quedó por allí, sabe Dios donde, lejos de mí y sin pensar si quiera en que estaría haciendo o en mí, en mis sentimientos, en lo que podría haber sufrido sin su presencia. Me sentía traicionado, aunque no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Se sentó a mi lado y sonrió amargamente.

\- Si he pensado en ti- dice, contestando a mis pensamientos. –Pero tengo que trabajar-

Soy consciente de ello.

Sé que tiene que llevar las almas de los que perecen o al cielo o al infierno, pero siempre se presentaba, al menos algunos días, unos simples minutos que significaban oro para mí. Nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo lejos después de conocernos y, me entristece que a ella parezca no afectarle.

\- Nathaniel, sabes que me importas, he tenido que trabajar mucho para sacarte de ahí.

\- Que yo sepa no has hecho nada-

El ceño de ella se frunce y se levanta del sofá, arrodillándose frente a mis piernas, abiertas, y colocándose en medio. Me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y reposa su cabeza en una parte demasiado sensible a ella. Podría hasta ruborizarme, pero me he acostumbrado a esto ahora.

\- ¿Quién crees que le metió en la cabeza a Leia que tu padre te pegaba? No puedo intervenir directamente contigo, ¿lo sabes, no?

\- No, pues eso es lo único que haces. Intervenir directamente conmigo.

Me niego a caer tan fácil con ella.

Aun me siento dolido y no puedo estar seguro de que ella realmente ha intervenido en la cabeza de Leia, y si lo ha hecho, pienso que estaría celoso porque su atención colmaba en otra persona en vez de tenerla por completo en mí. Prefería ser golpeado a estar un mes sin ella, y lo digo después de dos años viviendo bajo malos tratos. Era peor su ausencia y… ahora quería hacerle daño, incluso aunque me dolía más a mí herir sus hermosos sentimientos.

\- Nath… solo debes mirarme a los ojos y olvidarte de todo. Te he salvado, te ha salvado… y ahora, simplemente puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, porque eres libre. Y besarme para celebrar… más intimidad…- susurra suavemente. -Nosotros, solo nosotros.

Y quizás, por su tono tan melindroso, pude enfocarme solo en ella y saber que, no podría resistirme a ella, sus encantos y sus brazos, su piel tan cerca de la mía… De saber que ahora podía tocarla y besarla hasta que mi corazón tratase de escapar hacia ella. Entregarle mis suspiros y mis labios, todo lo que ella me pidiese. Podríamos hacer todo, sin interrupciones. Solo nosotros… solos.

Solo quería aprovechar el tiempo perdido y olvidarme de que la Muerte, me había abandonado tanto tiempo…

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Siento no haber subido mi capítulo semanal la semana pasada, pero es que he estado tan ocupada que no he podido hacer más que quedarme trabajando y no he podido hacer gran cosa, además se me ha olvidado... ¡Lo siento!**

 **Espero que podáis perdonarme y que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Os amo, dejad reviews para mí.**

 **Besos.**

 **¡Buena semana!**


	5. V

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 **Y aquí traigo el capítulo 5.  
**

 **Traigo el capítulo a una hora diferente porque puedo. En fin, me gusta esta Sucrette porque es fresca e indiferente, me gusta que sea independiente y tenga muchísimas formas de desenvolverse sin ser ese carácter tan tímido y absurdo que muestra a veces.**

 **En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación -Leia y Hatsuharu que saldrá más adelante-, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **V**

 **La persona más próxima a mí, eres tú, a la que sin embargo no veo hace tanto tiempo más que en sueños.**

Por fin puedo ser un adolescente normal.

Salir a la calle y disfrutar sin tener que apresurarme demasiado a ir a casa. Había adoptado una gatita y le había pedido a Leia que viniese conmigo a inspeccionar la tienda, ya que la Muerte no iba a acceder, ni aunque suplicase o le prometiese mi vida, a acompañarme a una tienda de mascotas. Cuando me decidí a llevarme a Blanca, Leia se negó amablemente a acompañarme diciendo que Castiel y ella tenían planes. No me importó demasiado, constaté que Amber estaba toda mimosa ahora que me había ido y acepté que quizás era bueno pasar tiempo con ella y preguntarle cómo iban las cosas en casa.

Así que, con un poco más de libertad, quitando que tenía que estar muy pendiente de Blanca, decidí tomarme un café en un Starbucks que Alexy me había recomendado.

Solo. Con un libro para nada de mi estilo, una novela juvenil de adolescentes cursis, que hablaba del amor de dos personajes muertos que vivían un estilo de vida que podía existir… Pues me recordaba a ella.

\- Éxodo… hm, si te tranquiliza no existen los grandes predadores, los guardianes y los cazadores, al menos no con ese significado que se les da, si no con el que les das tú-

Levante mi vista del libro sobresaltado.

Ella está aquí y siento la necesidad de contestarle, pero decido pensarlo para mi interior. La gente de la cafetería pensaría que estoy loco si me ven hablándole a la nada. Sonríe para mí, al leer mis pensamientos, y responde con su dulce y suave voz.

\- Llevo aquí sobre diez minutos y tú ni siquiera levantaste tus ojos- aclara. –Generalmente me sientes, hoy no. Y sí, me he leído ese libro, ya sabes, la eternidad da para mucho-

No respondo, no tengo nada que decir.

Supongo que me siento un poco cortado al ser la primera vez que la veo en un lugar público y no siento la libertad que siento como cuando estaba en mi anterior cuarto –en casa de mis padres- o en mi gran apartamento. Incluso a veces en la sala de delegados cuando estoy completamente solo en el instituto.

\- Eres un gran tonto-

Sonríe con su perlada sonrisa y yo me siento un poco ofendido por la forma en la que ha expresado esa palabra, parece divertida y feliz con lo que acaba de decirme. No me agrada mucho y no puedo protestar con la misma intensidad que querría responderle el porqué de su insulto cariñoso o no cariñoso.

\- Disculpa-

La voz externa -y temblorosa-, me hace girarme hacia la chica que acababa de hablarme.

Supongo que estoy sorprendido por eso. Es la primera vez que una extraña me habla, miro a la Muerte de reojo, y veo que ni ha desaparecido ni nada, solo la observa con curiosidad, a la chica, con total atención y sonríe.

No puedo creerme que siga aquí. Ella siempre se va cuando alguien aparece, para no distraerme y hacerme quedar como un idiota integral.

\- Hola bonita, ¿qué necesitas?- pregunta, interrumpiéndome y casi quedándome a cuadros por eso.

\- Yo… solo quiero pedirte un autógrafo- dice. Y se gira hacia la Muerte, temblando. -¡He leído cada palabra de tu crítica social con tu foto de ausencia! ¡Me has tocado hondo! ¡Soy una gran fan!

Abro la boca, completamente sorprendido.

Y ella ríe con superioridad en su mente, y al lado de mi oído, audible solo para mí. Sé que se está burlando completamente de mí. Sostiene el cuaderno que le da aquella chica de rizos naranjas y coge el bolígrafo que le tiende también. Firma y sonríe ardientemente hacia la chica.

\- Eres un encanto, gracias por tus ánimos.

\- D-de nada- dice aturdida y feliz. –¡Siento interrumpir pero… madre Santa! ¡Sucrette Darcy está aquí! ¡Yay!

Y la chica desaparece de mi vista, luego de unas cortas palabras con la Muerte, dándome constancia de todas las miradas, tanto femeninas como masculinas de los presentes en la cafetería. Mirándola a ella a su belleza y a su potente presencia.

 _Ella es… ¿real?_

\- No te estreses, Nat-Nat- dice burlesca. –Tengo un cuerpo humano, lo sabes, ¿no?-

Por supuesto que lo sé, o bueno, creo que lo sé. Después de todo…

\- Puedes tocarme- termina por mí, los pensamientos que estaba procesando en mi cabeza.

\- Ya lo sé- digo avergonzado. –Pero…

\- Pero soy capaz de volverme visible para los demás y desde luego que no queremos que la gente te tome por loco si aparezco aquí, pues, por mucho autocontrol que te creas que tienes, acabarías viniendo a besarme o hablado a la nada, así que, sí, de nada-

No respondo a su provocación y la miro, inquiriendo respuestas que probablemente, no me dé.

No la entiendo en absoluto, las mujeres son absolutamente más fáciles que ella, al menos todas las que he conocido hasta ahora. Ella es un enigma más que la Muerte o una mujer, no puedo encajar las piezas del puzle que parecen tan bien encajar para ella y que son tan hermosas y difíciles para mí, moviéndose siempre de lugar y perdiéndose cuando estoy a punto de llegar al final del rompecabezas que debo resolver.

\- Nath, solo relájate y disfruta de la cita- se reclina hacia atrás en su asiento y sé que no podré volver a la lectura ahora que ella está aquí.

Y aunque mis mejillas se recalientan en carmesí, sé también que no podré obtener respuestas… pero al menos sé el nombre de la Muerte y puedo investigar por mi cuenta esta vez.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, a mi me gusta mucho escribirlo y me agrada publicarlo, por ello espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho y que os guste.**

* * *

 **Os amo, dejad reviews para mí.**

 **Besos.**

 **¡Buena semana!**


	6. VI

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 **Y aquí traigo el capítulo 6.  
**

 **Estoy bastante contenta con este fic y me alegro de que os guste.**

 **Me gustan los rollos sobrenaturales y, buf, escribir uno me hace sentir emocionada, por ello espero que sigáis dándome todo el apoyo que me estáis dando.**

 **Aquí os lo dejo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación -Leia y Hatsuharu que saldrá más adelante-, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, ¡qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!**

Sucrette Darcy, aparte de ser la Muerte, y un ser tangible e intangible, es una jodida modelo de revista, y creo que es patéticamente normal pues su belleza es más hermosa que la nebulosa o la galaxia en sí misma. Además de eso, es inteligente, bajo sus fotos hace críticas sociales y se exponen en carísimas y populares exposiciones de fotografías que hablan por sí solos del nivel. Excelente, perfecto, carismático.

Cuando la veo, intento sacarle cosas sobre su trabajo, o al menos, sobre su segundo trabajo y ella sonríe, dice que no debo preocuparme por eso y que es adorable por mi parte, pero que solo es un hobby. Si ella fuese real, le diría que corriese a exponer al mundo lo hermosa y perfecta que es, aunque la envidia carcomiese mis entrañas al saber que otro estaba fotografiándola con su lente lujuriosa y llena de deseo prohibido, le pediría que lo hiciese porque todos debían observar su perfecto ser tan irreal.

\- Deberías dejar de pensar en mí con el fotógrafo, nunca pasará- se burla.

Y yo ya no me sobresalto, tantos meses apareciendo, así, que he terminado por acostumbrarme a ella y a sus fantasmales apariciones. Y me alegro, ya había roto muchas cosas por el sobresalto.

\- Nunca vas a explicármelo, ¿verdad?

\- No hay nada que explicar, creí que sabrías que hasta la Muerte se aburre-

\- ¿Desde cuando estás en el modelaje?

Ella parece pensarlo.

\- Seis años, aunque pronto me retiraré- dice. –Es imposible para los seres humanos conservar este aspecto por más tiempo y la excusa de, me conservo bien o aparento menos dejará de ser válida-

Sé que tiene razón y soy consciente de que es sensata y precavida, lo que me lleva a preguntarme cuanto tiempo habrá estado mudando de hobbies por los siglos que lleva viviendo en este mundo.

\- Yo no estoy viva, no tengo un alma- aclara. –Solo soy una deidad real que está presente el día a día-

Y sé que ella ha oído los anteriores pensamientos a lo de que estaba viva y no quiere responder. Si no, ya lo hubiese hecho. Decido no insistir, insistir con ella es inútil, jamás revela lo que le preocupa y no habla demasiado sobre lo que le pasa en su no-vida.

Sonríe ante mis pensamientos, estoy seguro de ello. Siempre está leyendo mi mente sin pedir permiso y también me he acostumbrado, a veces hasta me gusta que me conozca tanto.

\- Bien, por hacerme reír, te contestaré esa pregunta y otras dos, así que elige bien, aunque yo pongo los límites y deberás saber que no voy a contestar, así que, no pierdas la oportunidad con cosas que sabes que no voy a responder porque me iré-

Eso me hace sentir en una tómbola, hay tantas cosas que creo que ella no va a contestarme que me da miedo preguntarle, pero sé que es demasiado tentador y ella también sabe que no voy a dejar pasar esta buena oportunidad para conocer más sobre ella.

\- La respuesta es: en la edad media fui algo así como Da Vinci, pintaba cuadros pero los regalaba, fui consejera del rey, bueno, como sabía lo que tenía que pasar, dejaba a la historia actuar y apoyaba las ideas de los demás consejeros. En los ochenta, por ejemplo, fui cantante de rock, aunque renuncie muy pronto porque estaba adquiriendo mucha importancia en la banda, así que, me fui y les hice fracasar, lástima, eran buenos chicos, luego me lleve el alma del cantante porque tuvo una sobredosis. También ayude un poco a Neruda, en su época de oro, con sus rimas, porque me lo pidió y en vez de encontrar a Matilde, me encontró a mí.

Me quede bastante sorprendido y pensé, que hubiese pasado si yo la hubiese acompañado en todas esas vidas, me hubiese quedado eternamente feliz y atrapado en sus manos en el momento de vislumbrarla.

\- No te creas, en los ochenta tenía un peinado horrible y una vestimenta extraña-

Sonreí y deje que ella se sentase encima de mí, rodeándome con sus brazos y acercándome a la peligrosa roba-almas que se encontraba en el salón. Y aunque no me había matado o no me había permitido morir, se había robado mi alma y todo lo demás. Y yo le permitiría hacer lo que quisiese con ella.

\- ¿Y tus dos preguntas?- dijo, besando la curva derecha de mi cuello y haciendo que sus pestañas rozaran luego mi hombro, estremeciendo mi cuerpo con sus besos de mariposa.

\- Hm… ¿cómo es que los demás pueden verte unas veces y otras no?- digo, esperando que me conteste.

Ella sonríe. Eso es que sí.

\- Tengo poderes, chico, es normal que pueda hacer lo que me plazca, para transportar el alma del cuerpo a manos de un ángel o un demonio debo ser invisible e inaudible para mortales, pero puedo mostrarme a quienes desee incluso a todo el mundo.

Es una respuesta bastante comprensible, pero no sé qué hacer ahora que la conozco, me creía especial para ella, pensé que podía verla solo yo, no me esperaba que fuese una modelo y pudiesen verla más personas a parte de mí.

\- Nadie me ve como lo haces tú- aclara. –Nadie me toca como lo haces tú… no permito que nadie se acerque como lo haces tú… eres especial- susurra contra mis labios, a punto de rozarlos.

\- ¿Por qué?- susurro, cuando está acortando más la distancia.

\- Pregunta equivocada, tiempo finalizado.

Y de nuevo, desaparece de mis brazos sin besar mi adolorida alma y concederme la felicidad de tenerla aquí, otro instante más, solo un pobre instante más.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, a mi me gusta mucho escribirlo y me agrada publicarlo, por ello espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho y que os guste.**

* * *

 **Os amo, dejad reviews para mí.**

 **Besos.**

 **¡Buena semana!**


	7. VII

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 **Y aquí traigo el capítulo 7.  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación -Leia y Hatsuharu que saldrá más adelante-, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **VII**

 **La gente iba suspirando con las heridas abiertas.**

Ahora mismo desearía que la tierra me tragase.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, idiota?- gritó Castiel.

Yo no podía creerme que mi mal día, comenzará aun peor de lo que lo creía posible, chocar contra Castiel, luego de que él discutiese con Leia, era terrible. Y eso que raras veces sucedía, pero cuando lo hacía, Castiel era una bomba de relojería que explotaba a la mínima y, claro, la única persona que podía calmarle estaba lo más lejos de él y sin querer acercarse por el enfado que los había sacudido a ambos.

\- ¿Es qué estás sordo, patético empollón?- gritó aún más alto.

Había tirado su guitarra sin querer y tampoco es que me importase, no se había roto, así que simplemente debería bajar el tono y esperar a que me disculpe pues, aunque solo fuese Castiel, había sido mí culpa y yo si tenía educación y modales.

El asunto terminaría ahí y yo me iría de una dichosa vez a casa.

Pero esto no era un cuento, esto era real y, si no me pegaba hoy por cosas de la vida, lo haría otro día que tuviese una frustración mayor. Alzó el puño y cuando estuvo a punto de rozarme, golpeó las taquillas.

\- ¡Largate antes de que me arrepienta, idiota!

No entendí nada, pero me marche, por mi cara, por mi bien y porque realmente me sentía débil como para zurrarle yo.

 **[…]**

\- De verdad que lo siento.

Pidió por octava vez Leia a mi oído, y yo solo quería que se fuera.

Hacía bastante que no veía a Sucrette y la necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. No es que no me agradase Leia, era mi mejor amiga y la quería, pero ahora mismo mi mente se encontraba atrapada en el corazón no vivo de la Muerte. Deseaba con cada célula que ella apareciese y me llevase lejos, a un lugar lejano, donde sentiría que todo iría mejor.

La necesitaba, mucho, más que nada.

\- Le he dicho que no vuelva a meterse contigo- aclaró, en cierto sentido no necesitaba eso. –Es que es tonto, se celó de Armin, ¡de Armin! ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Armin!-

\- Leia…- llamé.

Ella me miró con sus brillantes ojos violetas y me dio su atención por completo.

Otros chicos, como por ejemplo Lysandro –quien a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Castiel estaba loco por ella-, Kentin, Armin, Dake –el estúpido sobrino de Boris-, Dajan y Jade, suplicarían por tener la completa atención de Leia, pero yo no podía disfrutarla aunque me agradaba su compañía. Mi mente se estancaba en los buenos momentos con Sucrette y no quería disfrutar el tiempo que estaba sin ella, pues, era mi tortura personal.

\- De verdad que está bien- dije, para calmarla. –No estoy enfadado, él es idiota y podrías aspirar a algo mejor- aclare para ella, que sonrió. –Pero lo elegiste a él, así que, me conformo con tu elección y se las pasaré, así que, respira con calma-

Sentí en seguida sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Reconfortante y a la vez distante, me abrazaba porque le alegraba que yo respetase su decisión, ella era linda en el fondo.

Castiel carraspeo para que nos separásemos y, a pesar de no haber devuelto el abrazó de su novia, me fulminó con la mirada, celoso. Desde luego que era celoso y posesivo aunque muchas veces les había oído hablar y él negarse a aceptar ese término, lo era. Debería controlarlo un poco aunque a ella le pareciese algo "mono".

\- ¡Castiel!- ella no tardó en girarse feliz y yo también lo hice, no tan feliz.

Detrás de él la vislumbre, con un tono burlesco en su fino y delicado rostro, mi sonrisa casi se escapa de mis labios y quise correr hacia ella, pero sabía que nadie la estaba viendo, solo yo, o bueno, eso creo...

\- Hola- tan seco… sin embargo, su voz no concordaba con la forma en la que la abrazó y la tomó en sus brazos, besando su sien y dándole su cariño. Ella rió tontamente y yo casi siento ganas de hacer lo mismo con la chica que estaba detrás.

Esos dos estaban hechos para estar juntos. Y lo sabía.

\- Nosotros nos vamos, Nath- dijo, pero no sonaba tan bien como cuando ella me lo decía a mí, cuando ella me llamaba Nath.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos- dije, simplemente y continúe mi camino hacia el parque, hasta que una voz me detuvo.

Me gire un poco, de reojo y pude ver que Castiel y Leia la miraban con bastante atención.

\- Hola y gracias por ignorarme.

Leia tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y no paró de seguirla con los ojos hasta que llegó a mi lado, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, con aquella sonrisa divertida y burlona que siempre asomaba por sus deliciosos y tentadores labios.

\- ¿Ni siquiera piensas esperarme?- gruñó ella, con tono divertido. –Me habías visto, ¿acaso estás enfadado conmigo?

\- ¿Qué?- pregunté, confuso. Pensé que solo la veía yo, me equivoqué.

\- Nuestra cita, ¿tienes algún trabajo para hoy?- preguntó melosa. –Y yo que pensaba que podríamos hacer… ya sabes, _otras cosas._

Castiel casi se atraganta al oir la sugerencia tan lasciva de Sucrette.

Leia le golpeo con el codo, no porque la mirase asombrado, si no por no disimular ni un ápice en sus reacciones. Leia no era celosa y lo sabía, al menos no hasta el punto de odiar a Sucrette por ser la más hermosa en la faz de la tierra o porque su novio tuviese ojos para verlo.

Sucrette ni prestó atención, ni dijo nada al respecto. Se dejó caer contra mis labios y me besó, delante de esos dos, sobre todo de Leia, que me miraba casi acusatoriamente por no haberle contado que había alguien en mi vida. Bueno, eso no importaba ahora…

Sus labios se movieron delicadamente sobre los míos y pasé mis brazos por encima de su cintura, Sucrette no dudó ni un segundo en apretujarse contra mí y mis ojos se cerraron, instantáneamente, mientras mis sentidos se anulaban completamente. Se separó.

\- ¡Vamos!- lanzó con alegría y tiró de mi mano, casi haciendo que fuese arrastrado.

La Muerte sabía cómo anular toda mi realidad y convertirla en la mejor, incluso aunque todo apestase y pudiese irse a pique. Ella sabía qué hacer para que todo, todo lo que veía, fuese mejor.

* * *

 **Os amo, dejad reviews para mí.**

 **Besos.**

 **¡Buena semana!**


	8. VIII

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 **Hacía demasiado tiempo que no traía un capítulo de Ella... pero realmente tenía muchas ganas de traeros otros.  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación -Leia y Hatsuharu que saldrá más adelante-, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **El problema empezó cuando escribí tu nombre por el simple hecho de rellenar una hoja en blanco.**

Nos tiramos en el sofá y no pude pensar siquiera en el hambre que sobresalía por todo mi estómago, solo en sus labios y en sus piernas rodeando las mías, envueltos en el placer y las ansias, en como conectábamos y nuestras lenguas se juntaban en una danza oculta para todos, solo para las paredes de mi salón que ni lo disfrutaban tanto como lo hacía yo.

La delicia de saber que sus labios me correspondían invadía de satisfacción cada centímetro de mí, casi haciéndome imposible reaccionar ante otra cosa que no fuese ella. La habitación temblaba con cada pequeño suspiro que se nos escapaba y sabía que el fin de nuestros besos se acercaba. Ella siempre se apartaba por alguna razón desconocida, cosa que –obviamente- me molestaba muchísimo.

Se separó y gruñó, escondiendo su cara entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

\- ¿Por qué nunca pasamos más de dos minutos besándonos?- suspire, a la nada y a ella.

\- Hm, eso es tú culpa- dijo de forma remolona.

Fruncí el ceño y esperé a que se alejase de mi cuerpo.

Así lo hizo, me gustaba verla cuando hablaba y ella lo sabía. Me encaro, y yo la encare a ella, mis ojos ámbares contra los suyos rubíes, y prestó total atención a mí, al igual que yo siempre le prestaba atención a ella y a todo lo que tuviese que enseñarme, mostrarme o decirme. Ella se dedicó a jugar mientras procedía a hablar, pasando un dedo por mi mentón y realizando, con la suavidad del algodón, mi contorno con cariño y destreza.

\- ¿Por qué es mi culpa? Tú eres la que se separa de mí- dije, al ver que no contestaba.

\- Eso es porque tu alma quiere escapar hacia mí.

\- No lo entiendo.

Ella sonríe y se apretuja más fuerte contra mí.

Esta tan cerca que deseo volver a sus labios, pero me da miedo que me rechace, incluso aunque me bese, a veces pienso que todo debe ir a su ritmo y ser como ella desee, por ello, me echo hacia atrás en el tema de tomar la iniciativa, sobretodo porque lo nuestro, no es normal.

\- Soy la Muerte, ¿recuerdas que te lo conté?- asiento en respuesta. –Me llevo las almas de los muertos y las llevo al cielo o al infierno- asiento también, eso ya lo sabía. –Bien, pues, todas las almas tienen una atracción hacia mí, ven un cuerpo ideal para habitar y se precipitan hacía él, pero puedo controlarlas y hacerme hermética, o algo así, piénsalo como una aspiradora.

Me quedo un poco descolocado por el símil.

Y la miró esperando que entienda que ha sido una comparación extraña hasta para mí, las aspiradoras absorben y no son herméticas. Sé que, probablemente tenga una buena forma -o una mejor- de explicármela con eso, quizás hasta me haya dicho eso para alargar su tiempo hablando conmigo. A veces apenas hablamos, solo nos tumbamos en mi cama y nos miramos. Nos miramos hasta desgastarnos y yo, de verdad, que aprecio y adoro oírla hablar.

\- Bien, ponlo así, mi cuerpo es la aspiradora, pero si se apaga, por mucho que las pelusillas quieran venir hacia ella, no hay nada que las atraiga-

\- Oh, comprendo, como que apagas ese imán-

Asiente y sonríe, palmeando mi cabeza, diciendo en su mente "buen chico". Casi puedo escucharla, de hecho, juraría que la escucho en estos momentos.

En otras ocasiones me habría cabreado con ella por esos gestos tan maleducados hacia mi persona, pero ahora de nada servía, hacia lo que se le antojaba y yo no podía controlar su carácter. De todos modos a todo te acostumbras y me gustaba incluso aunque fuese la perdición de la mayoría de las personas y una rebelde maleducada que solo hacía lo que quería. Y nada de lo que hiciese podría cambiar a mis ojos la persona de la que me había enamorado.

\- Bien, pues, cuando nos besamos, aunque estoy en modo off, tú sientes la necesidad de entregarme todo y prácticamente dejas escapar tú alma hacía mí, y cuando notó que sales de ti mismo y pierdes toda constancia, paro de besarte- dice. –Incluso aunque sea tan romántico, no puedo dejar a tu alma abandonar tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Nat-Nat, te he dicho que eso es algo que no puedo responder.

Mis ojos se entornan.

Después de todo, ella siempre desaparece y me deja allí sin respuestas. Esperando cualquier indicio de que, algún día, obtendré algún enigma resuelto de su parte, pero nunca lo hace, nunca responde, nunca me deja preguntar y llegar hasta donde quiero llegar. Y ojala pudiese comprenderla, acercarme a ella y saber qué es lo que le cuesta tanto –responderme- al oírme preguntar. Saber porque no me deja entenderla, a ella y a su mundo.

\- No te entiendo- digo, consternado.

\- ¿Hm?-

\- Me besas y sabes que daría todo por ti, que te necesito, pero siempre te vas cuando me acercó a ti, ¿qué haces conmigo? ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Sientes acaso lo mismo que yo por ti?

Ella cambia su semblante.

Jamás la he visto seria, siempre sonríe, aunque esté feliz, aunque esté indiferente, mantiene en su rostro una sonrisa fugaz que a todos atrae, forma mundos y hace feliz a los que la ven, a pesar de que luego lloran porque se lleva a sus seres queridos… y yo, yo soy consciente de que esto es irreal, imposible.

Pero lo deseo con todo lo que alberga mi corazón.

\- No deberías querer a quien un día te dañará hasta que quedes en pedazos- dijo fríamente. –Tengo que irme-

\- ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué te vas?! ¿¡Por qué no respondes nunca a mis preguntas!?

\- Adiós, Nathaniel-

Y la Muerte se fue, desapareciendo de entre mis brazos, quitándome su calidez y destruyéndome fríamente sin pensar en lo doloroso que era para mí, aquello que destrozaba mi corazón. La Muerte me arrebató, la felicidad con su marcha y un beso corto que ni me estremeció.

* * *

 **Os amo, dejad reviews para mí.**

 **Besos.**

 **¡Buena semana!**


	9. IX

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 _ **No tengo nada que decir, así que... dentro capítulo chicas. ¡Disfrutadlo!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación -Leia y Hatsuharu que saldrá más adelante-, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **IX**

 **El problema empezó ahí, al ser consciente de que te quería, incluso en las historias que no había escrito.**

\- ¡Tienes dos minutos!

Se sentó enfrente de mi escritorio y cruzó sus brazos con mucha gracia, casi me rió por la exigencia en su rostro y la curiosidad. Sin embargo, la tristeza se muestra, por cada rincón de mí.

Melody la fulminó con la mirada, pero Leia simplemente la ignoró. Esas dos no se llevaban nada bien y se habían peleado a mediados del curso pasado, luego de que mis padres y yo empezásemos a vivir en casas diferentes. No sabía por qué y Leia no había venido a contármelo, incluso aunque le pregunte ella solo respondió "que le den, me pide imposibles".

\- ¿Qué quieres, Leia?- digo entre divertido y tristón.

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota!- chilla emocionada.

\- ¡Silencio, Leia! ¡Esto no es un parque o el patio, venimos a trabajar! ¡Así que, deberías irte!- gruñe Melody.

Aunque sé que esa contestación no ha sido de lo mejor, decido no meterme para no hacer las cosas peores, me conozco a Melody y sé que haría una escena aun peor, a mis espaldas, si yo me meto en sus problemas, además, si lo hago corro el riesgo de que Leia me mate a mí luego.

\- ¡Cállate, perra!- replica, con mal tono. –Nathaniel tiene más trabajo que tú y no le molesto, si no, me hubiese pedido, tan _amablemente_ como tú, que me fuese.

Melody abre la boca muchísimo y se queda a punto de replicar, cuando la risa ronca de Castiel resuena en la sala. Sorprendiéndonos a los tres y haciéndonos girar la cabeza hasta la puerta, donde reposa él, con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa de superioridad.

\- ¿Te dejo unos minutos y ya le estás dando guerra a los aburridos empollones?

\- ¡Castiel!-

Sí, yo también estoy tan sorprendido como ella, pero no tan feliz.

Es la primera vez que lo veo por aquí, después de lo de Debrah. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que su novia pasa aquí gran cantidad de tiempo o ayudándome o hablándome de diversas cosas, lo veo bastante normal. En el fondo sabe que ella me aprecia y supongo que por eso me traga o pasea más por aquí. Por ella.

\- He venido a escuchar la graciosa historia que va a darte, después de todo, nunca he visto al delegado ser morreado por una modelo famosa-

\- ¿Qué?- la voz de Melody resuena incomprendida.

Esto no me gusta demasiado, hablar de mis cosas privadas delante de Melody y Castiel no es mi fuerte, y mucho menos saber que pueden hablar de ella mal.

De antemano sé que, Leia, va a contárselo luego porque él la acabaría convenciendo, pero no me gusta hablar delante de él sobre mis cosas personales o privadas, y Melody, a pesar de haberla rechazado… no sé qué me da que, hablar de esto con ella delante no es una buena idea.

\- ¡Castiel!- chilla. -¡No seas cotilla!

\- Tú ibas a contármelo igual, aunque no me interese demasiado, prefiero oírlo de primera mano.

El espectáculo puede distraer un poco la atención de mí, pero los ojos azules de Melody siguen mirándome solo a mí, busca respuestas.

\- En fin, ¡tú deberías hablar!- dice Leia.

No ha durado ni una milésima de segundo, la curiosidad de Leia es conocida por todo el instituto, aunque es discreta y sé que, si le pido que se lo lleve a la tumba lo hará, mete las narices en muchas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con ella. Sin embargo, es mucho mejor que Peggy y lo hace, solo, única y exclusivamente, para ayudar o porque eres su amigo y quiere saber las cosas que te suceden para ayudar o alegrarse por ti.

\- No es nadie…

\- ¡¿Nadie?!- chilla. -¿Tu eres consciente de que, Sucrette Darcy te ha besado y os habéis ido a casa juntos?- su tono suena asombrado.

\- Y que supuestamente ibais a hacer _otras cosas más interesantes que los deberes-_ chincha Castiel.

Y oímos el ruido sordo del archivador cayéndose al suelo.

Melody ha dejado caer lo que estaba guardando y casi siento lástima de ella, sin embargo, la rechace varias veces y le deje claro que mis sentimientos por ella no iban más allá de una simple amistad, la veo surcar el salón de delegados, pálida, y luego de disculparse por tener que ausentarse y haber tirado los documentos, se va. Está afectada. No la culpo.

Yo estaría igual si Sucrette me hiciese esto.

 **[…]**

El timbre hace referencia al final de las clases.

Los alumnos nos precipitamos rápidamente al patio para salir del instituto. En seguida veo como una aglomeración surge en un hueco y veo como mi hermana está ahí también. Castiel permanece apoyado en la puerta de salida del instituto, seguramente esperando a Leia que está en cálculo avanzado de último año, y me mira directamente, sus labios curvan una sonrisa. Y Lysandro lo mira decaídamente, estos días ha estado ausente.

\- Veo que debes ser bueno en _otras cosas_ , ha regresado y está allí siendo comida viva por sus fanáticos.

Mis ojos se iluminan y giro bruscamente el cuello hacia donde se encuentra el cúmulo de personas que deben estar saturándola, sobre todo mi hermana. Miles de dudas surgen de mi interior y me preguntó internamente y sin esperar respuesta si ella estará acostumbrada a esto.

\- Castiel…- riñe Lysandro.

\- ¿Qué?- dice como si nada.

\- Gracias- repongo. –Nos vemos, pasa una buena tarde Lysandro- ni los miro, pero sé que me ha asentido en respuesta. –Y tú… err… simplemente adiós.

Y los dejo allí plantados.

Lidiar con Castiel se ha vuelto frecuente desde que todo el mundo sabe que Leia y él están juntos, y sobre todo, sé más de la relación por parte de Amber que por parte de Leia, quien es bastante discreta con sus cosas de amorío y solo me cuenta cuando algo me explota a mí. Es reservada con eso, pero sé que es feliz porque jamás deja de sonreír a su lado.

Camino más rápido, lo suficiente como para llegar hasta ella. Y, cuando por fin lo consigo, veo el espectáculo.

\- Sabes, siempre me he dicho que te conocería algún día, era normal. Ambas somos igual de geniales, y seguramente hagamos un buen dúo-

Mi estúpida hermana con su sequito hablando cosas sin sentido hacia ella, se pensará que mi familia está loca y quizás crea que lo voy a heredar en un futuro, o simplemente diga que mejor alejarse por si algun día tiene que conocerlos.

Peggy también está en primera plana, junto a Alexy, que vive emocionado con una modelo tan cerca que pueda recomendar sus diseños y, si Rosalya estuviese aquí, la vería también encima. Por sorpresa, Armin está ahí en medio, mirándola con curiosidad y fastidio. Seguro que quiere irse a casa pero está fascinado por su presencia tan angelical y perfecta.

Tengo que intervenir ahora.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Puedes concederme una entrevista? ¿Estás en un romance con alguien del instituto? ¿Es cierto que has llegado a tu puesto por un novio o quizás algún familiar?

\- ¡Ya basta!- gruñó.

Y ella sonríe hacia mí.

Me cuelo en medio del griterío de gente y tomo su mano, con posesión y tratando de, por primera vez, ser yo quien la protege a ella de tantos idiotas que buscan curiosear sobre algo que en el fondo, les interesa por ser famosa.

\- Has tardado- sonríe hacia mí y aprieta más mi mano. -¿Me llevas ya a comer?- pregunta.

\- ¿¡Nathaniel!?- grita mi hermana.

\- ¿¡Estás saliendo con ella!?- chilla Alexy. -¡Dale mi número y que le hable de mis creaciones a su estilista, por favor!-

\- ¿¡Desde cuando el señor delegado mantiene un romance con Sucrette Darcy la más hermosa de diecisiete años!?- Chilla Peggy con una sonrisita diabólica.

Esto no va a ser bueno para mí.

Sin embargo, me alegro, me alegro de que ellos sepan que está conmigo, que me dejen en paz con peticiones insanas. Melody la observa con rencor y entre tristeza, pero no me importa demasiado, herí sus sentimientos al rechazarla y la advertí de que no sentiría mucho más por ella, sin embargo, no escarmentó y continúo, lastima.

\- Tranquilos todos- pidió. –Por supuesto que puedo mirar de hacerte el favor… eh… uh, Alexy, ¿no?- dice haciéndose la que no sabe bien.

Alexy parece feliz, muy feliz, sus ojos brillan y sé que ahora vamos a llevarnos mejor que antes, gracias a ella. Otra vez, mi inútil intento se va al traste, ella va a protegerme a mí y no al revés, me gustaría devolverle el favor de vez en cuando, pero con ella, parece imposible…

\- Y con respecto a la reportera- sonríe cálidamente hacia ella y todos pueden empezar a coger cubos para parar sus babas. –Tranquila, quizás puedas pasarle tu email a Nathaniel y te concederé las respuestas a tus preguntas por escrito. Gracias por tu interés. Y con respecto a ti, Amber, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar y espero que nos llevemos bien, cuñada- sonríe

Y Amber está increíblemente dichosa por saber que ella es el centro de atención ahora, a parte de mí, que está incluida en esto, y yo no sé cómo tomarme la declaración que ha hecho sobre nuestra relación. No sé si considerar nuestro noviazgo como una excusa a ellos o como una historia real… simplemente desearía saberlo para poder garabatearlo.

Garabatear su nombre cien veces hasta que se impregne aún más en mi ser, escribir mil historias con mis dedos sobre su cuerpo y alegrarme de que ella, ella, es completamente mía, de verdad.

\- ¡Oh, dios!- la voz de Leia resuena.

\- ¡Oh, demonio!- devuelve Sucrette.

Haciendo reir a Castiel y captando la atención del apagado Lysandro.

\- Asi que, vais en serio...

\- ¿Le has contado a ella y no a mí?- irrumpe Amber.

Y Leia frunce el ceño, casi la veo a punto de replicar, pero, mi heroína salva el día.

\- No creo que lo haya hecho- dice. –Y espero que vosotros no lo habléis mucho, queremos intimidad y nada de paparazis rondando por casa de Nathaniel, ella nos vio ayer. Por favor, discreción.

\- Por supuesto, cuñada- se adelanta Amber.

Y todos simplemente ruedan los ojos hasta la forma tan infantil de mi hermana de decirlo, una y otra vez, para sentirse importante.

Leia simplemente resopla cabreada y se gira hacia mí.

\- Me alegro por ti, de verdad, pero me gustaría que me contarás, ¿sabes?

\- Bueno…- digo no muy seguro y Leia sonríe.

\- Así que… tú eres la famosa Leia. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por él, tiene suerte de tener una amiga tan buena.

Leia sonríe complacida con ella y sé que la acaba de aprobar y juzgar en su mente, casi puedo saber lo que me espera mañana por su parte.

\- Sí bueno, también tiene suerte de tenerte- guiña un ojo hacia Sucrette y sonríe. –Sin embargo, tengo que dejaros, espero poder hablar más contigo, hasta otro día, pasadlo bien-

Y se va, arrastrando a Castiel que sonríe entre impaciente, divertido y feliz de tener el brazo de su chica ya alrededor del suyo. Lysandro los sigue y los demás siguen hablándole con familiaridad a Sucrette, y yo estoy, simplemente, deseando que nos vayamos. Estar solos. Por fin.

Y de paso, pedirle perdón a la Muerte por haber herido ayer sus sentimientos y haber sido irracional e impaciente.

* * *

 **Os amo, dejad reviews para mí.**


	10. X

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 _ **No tengo nada que decir, así que... dentro capítulo chicas. ¡Disfrutadlo!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación -Leia y Hatsuharu que saldrá más adelante-, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **X**

 **Ella me miro como si nada, yo la mire como si todo.**

Caminamos cogidos de las manos, en silencio y disfrutando de nuestro tacto juntase en un agarre firme y seguro.

El clima comenzaba a ponerse bueno y sabía que el verano estaba cerca, quizás tendría la oportunidad de verla un poco más, solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para saciar mi corazón y saber que, pasará lo que pasará, estaríamos bien solos. Que podría obtener valor, para preguntarle a su boca de fresa, si ella realmente nos consideraba novios.

\- Que ajetreados son.

\- Y que cotillas- coincidí.

Ella sonrió, de nuevo solo para mí.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí?

\- Esperarte, ¿no es obvio?- se burló.

\- Sí, pero pensé que ayer… yo pensé…

Ella entrecerró los ojos y suspiro.

Así, desde cerca y desde lejos, el sol brillaba contra su piel y la iluminaba como un hada, la hacía lucir hermosa y la contaminaba de más perfección aún, con su cabello vibrante, bajo las turbulencias del viento, aferraba la vida entre sus manos, curando las heridas de mis manos.

\- No me voy a ir de tu lado, Nat-Nat- suspiró el aire más puro del mundo, a mis sentidos, más encerrados en su ser. –Permaneceré aquí, hasta que me manden al infierno.

\- ¿La Muerte puede ir al infierno?-

\- Puede si rompe las reglas.

No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está contándome.

Sabía, por su carácter, que era una persona bastante seria en su trabajo, ella a veces hablaba de una guerra y de miles de almas deseosas por salir y alcanzar el paraíso o el infierno eterno. Entonces, siendo consciente de ella, supe que estaba haciendo algo que la perjudicará, y por ello, debía frenarme a mí mismo y mirarla.

\- ¿Estás rompiendo las reglas?- pregunte, a sabiendas de que no iba a responderme, observando fijamente sus facciones deslumbrantes.

Ella freno sus pasos y enfoco su mirada en mí.

Sé que estaba analizándome, analizando la respuesta que iba a darme y si desaparecer ahora que había sido insolente y había tratado de traspasar sus barreras, irrompibles por cierto. En estos momentos era bastante consciente de cómo actuaba ella y no sabía si rendirme o insistir hasta que se evaporase.

\- Una irrompible- dice simplemente, encogiéndose de brazos.

Me sorprendo muchísimo.

Jamás había respondido, ni escuetamente y sin datos o completamente, mis dudas. Estaba bastante asombrado por aquellas palabras y podía sentir vacilante, su sonrisa de burla asomar por sus labios, tan rápido como mi boca se abrió hasta el fondo.

\- ¿Pero… qué has hecho?- me corto un poco y cambio mi pregunta por una frase. –Deberías dejar de romper las reglas, no quiero que vayas al infierno.

Su sonrisa empieza a fastidiarse en amargura.

Quiero acercarme hasta ella y acariciar su rostro, pero el miedo me agarra fuertemente. Ella parece leerme y se acerca, tomando mis manos y dejándolas caer en aquel rostro dulce y delicado, me gusta la forma en la que me conoce y me lee.

Mis manos surcan cada detalle pequeño, mientras mis dedos disfrutan estremeciéndose con su piel tan delicada. La brillante luz iluminándola de forma natural y sana, mientras mis dedos se deslizan cada vez más rápido y se apresuran a rozar aquellos labios que cualquiera desearía probar.

\- ¿Serías tan generoso?- pregunta. –¿Salvarías mi cuerpo y mi mente sobre tus deseos?

\- Lo haría.

\- ¿Incluso aunque tuvieses que renunciar tanto a tu vida como a mí?-

Quiero decirle que sí, que daría todo por ella y luego me entregaría en vida y alma solo para salvarla o porque me lo pidiese en agonía o con su mundo lleno de felicidad. Porque está claro que, mi vida, sin ella, no es vida. _Porque ella era todo lo que necesitaba._

Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, la veo caminar con aquel sensual movimiento de caderas. Ondeante su figura como el mar, ella se aleja y yo sé que he fallado completamente, que la he decepcionado como no lo había hecho nunca.

 **[…]**

\- De verdad que lo siento- me disculpo por enésima vez. -Lo haría- respondo ahora a su pregunta triste.

Ella no ha vuelto a hablar desde su cuestión en aquella calle loca y vacía.

Las paredes de la habitación iluminadas por aquellas lámparas la hacían apagarse entre las sombras y las cortinas cerradas. Nadie nos podría observar así y podríamos estar a nuestras anchas por todo el apartamento.

\- Te creo- dice.

La observo fijamente y no puedo evitar abrazarla firmemente. Más cerca de mí, _mucho más._

\- De verdad que lo haría- repito, inseguro de que me crea.

\- Lo sé- dice suavemente. –Yo solo soy la egoísta a la que no le importa caer en el infierno.

Mis brazos, que la rodean protectoramente, la abrazan aún más fuerte, pero mirando en no ahogarla demasiado para que no se dañe. Nuestros ojos conectan y la veo cerrar los ojos, no puedo evitarlo y la beso aún más profundo de lo que nunca lo había hecho, enlazando nuestras lenguas.

Conectando nuestras formas, ella se libera de mi agarre y sigue el beso. La intensidad rodea cada parte que la observa desde la oscuridad, me dejo llevar a donde nadie puede encontrar mi corazón y mi mente. Con ella y con sus labios. _Se lo entregó todo_.

Se separa unos minutos después, gruñendo.

\- De verdad que tienes algo que tengo que averiguar, es muy difícil besarte si siempre quieres entregarme todo.

\- Es que lo haría si me lo pidieras.

Ella sonríe.

\- Lo sé, hombrecito, lo sé- dice. Abrazándome fuerte. –Yo por desgracia, te lo arrebataría todo por egoísmo.

No entiendo sus palabras, pero sé que ella sufre internamente sentimientos que yo jamás puedo entender. Su forma de moverse y removerse, la forma en la que me quiere querer, y la distinción entre nosotros se hace cada día más presente.

La Deidad que siempre estará presente, la abstracta realidad en la que viviría sin dudar si ella me perteneciese… ella es lo que ansió y, a la que, sin dudar, _todo lo que tengo le daría._

\- Sucrette- susurro a su oído, inclinándome un poco hacia su menuda figura. –Te quiero.

\- Lo sé, y eso nos condenará a ambos.

* * *

 **Estoy completamente enamorada de este capítulo, sobre todo del final. Es tan expresivo y dice tanto, incluso a la vez dice tan poco que confunde, pero me encanta.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Dejad reviews!**


	11. XI

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 _ **No tengo nada que decir, así que... dentro capítulo chicas. ¡Disfrutadlo!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación -Leia y Hatsuharu que saldrá más adelante-, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: así te amo, porque no sé amar de otra manera.**

La calidez del nuevo día me despierta y me levanto para alistarme, por desgracia, mi hermana es consciente de que "salgo" con Sucrette Darcy y me las hizo pasar ayer, por sus caprichos, demasiado bien…

Me desperezó y me hecho agua fría para despertar. Amber también está despierta y a primera hora de la mañana ya se encuentra en mi casa como una posesa diciendo que esto está sucísimo, cosa que no es cierta. Ha tenido que venir a despertarme a las 9 solo por esa idea o quien sabe que planes tenía para impresionar a la chica que me robaba el alma cada vez que aparecía a mi lado.

\- Tenemos que limpiar este desastre.

A pesar de que mi apartamento está impoluto y no hay motas de polvo en ningún lado, ella sigue viéndolo imperfecto y se queja.

Ayer, por capricho personal, llamó por teléfono dos horas más tarde de que la conociese en el instituto.

Sucrette me observó divertida y se tiró a mi lado con cierta alegría mientras atendía su llamada. Sabía, seguramente, de las intenciones de Amber y, cuando ella suplicó, bueno, más bien ordenó conocer a mi novia, Sucrette no dudó en aceptar para, o sacarme de mis casillas o hacerme la fiesta en paz con mi hermana dentro del recinto escolar.

\- Todo está perfecto Amber, llevo al día la limpieza.

\- ¡Podía estar mejor!

\- Ella estuvo aquí ayer y no dijo nada-

Probablemente, si estuviese sucio, Sucrette se encargaría de hacérmelo saber solo para poder burlarse de mí.

\- De todos modos, ¿cuándo empezó todo esto? ¿Cómo la conociste?

No sabía que responder. Jamás habíamos inventado una historia.

Sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose nos hizo a ambos caer en cuenta de la presencia de la persona, que me quitaba la respiración. Sucrette había llegado. Me miró sonriente y dejo las llaves a la par de las mías. ¿Desde cuándo ella…? Bueno, no había problema, me había salvado de las preguntas de mi hermana.

\- Buenos días- dice. –Siento llegar tan temprano, pero, estaba demasiado nerviosa y sentía que debía venir lo antes posible-

Posiblemente ella había estado escuchando todo y se había encargado de aparecer en el momento correcto para no fastidiar las cosas o hacer que mi hermana sospechase o pensase algo que no es.

Por desgracia, ella se manejaba muy bien en situaciones peligrosas, sabía manipular y mentir. Algo dentro de mí me decía que eso podía ser horriblemente peligroso, que no estaba bien que ella fuese tan… sádica con estas cosas pero al mismo tiempo me llevaba a la seguridad de que jamás tendríamos problemas gracias a eso. Desearía que pudiésemos vivir siempre juntos y sin sus juegos de mentiras…

Aunque no podía pedir mucho, después de todo, Sucrette había sido la Muerte desde que tenía consciencia.

\- ¡No te preocupes!- la jovialidad de mi hermana casi me hace reir. –Es genial tenerte aquí-

\- Eres un encanto- procesa con una gran sonrisa.

Y creo que puedo estar tranquilo… al menos, de momento.

 **[…]**

Ofrezco tazas de café a ambas, y pongo la mía en el sillón de una plaza, Amber ha monopolizado el sofá de tres plazas para ellas. Y creo que me asusta la familiaridad con la que está tomando a Sucrette como su sequito personal. Algo me dice que nos interrumpirá, solo por ser quien es ella, y no nos dejará intimidad a partir de ahora por irse aún más de la chica popular.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo aguantas al empollón de mi hermano?-

Sucrette se ríe.

Esa risa, dios, mis sentidos se alteran y buscan sobre todas las cosas originar una y otra vez esa risa tan melodiosa y perfecta, suena como el canto de los ángeles y puedo jurar que mi corazón palpita aún más rápido de lo que debería por solo escucharla hablar.

\- Bueno, supongo que es difícil, sobre todo cuando mete la nariz entre sus libros, despertarle a veces es muy frustrante.

Amber la mira complacida, supongo que no va a decirle que, cuando ella pasea a mí alrededor, mis ojos caminan a donde va ella, a su voz y a su todo, porque si no, Amber sabría que algo en mí, no iba bien. Jamás sentía cosas como estas.

Pasaron los minutos y el tema se cambió, no era una sorpresa que mi hermana iba a cambiarlo por cosas que le interesaban más, como le hecho de que Sucrette era una diva de la moda, o algo así, supongo.

\- ¿Cómo te ficharon esos tipos del modelaje?

\- Hm, por la calle, caminaba con una amiga, Cindy, y enseguida corrieron como locos a decirme que era simplemente perfecta para este trabajo- dijo.

Amber estaba enfrascada en ella, con totalidad. Jamás había estado tan fascinada por alguien o por algo.

Podría intuir que ella tenía un efecto en los LeBlanc que no era visible, aunque siendo sinceros, la Muerte cautivaba a cualquiera que la tuviese de frente con ese níveo rostro.

Aquellos rubíes por ojos, que eran las joyas más hermosas de todas, aquellos labios tentativos de fresa ácida y dulce, aquella piel tan delicada, suave y blanca como la nieve y su cabello… su hermoso, sedoso, largo y azabache cabello terminaban por extasiar al más duro.

\- ¿Era tu pasión?

\- Si tengo que ser sincera, no- dijo. –Me gustaba más el mundo del arte escrita, por ello mis textos debajo de cada foto. De todos modos, amo lo que hago. Me gusta como lo hago y todo lo que pienso cuando trabajo. Es motivador, sobretodo inspirar a otros para saber que son perfectos incluso con defectos físicos o psíquicos.

\- Por supuesto.

Me reiría, pero sé que Amber me odiaría si lo hiciese.

A parte de quitarle credibilidad, Amber está como loca con Sucrette y haría lo imposible por sobreponerla a ella, quien sabe para qué, quizás solo para ser aún más diva de lo que se creía en el instituto o simplemente porque se sentía mejor teniendo a alguien importante a su lado. Incluso aunque esas fueran sus intenciones, Sucrette conocía a Amber muy bien y sabía que, ella, no creía que las personas con discapacidades, obesas u otras, no eran bellas si no respondían al canon de belleza actual.

\- De todos modos, me preguntó que se siente.

\- Puedes llegar a ser modelo si quieres, eres muy linda-

El halago inundó a mi hermana y se volvió socarrona.

Podía leerla como un libro abierto, no solo porque era mi melliza y había compartido todo con ella desde siempre, sino porque con el paso de los años, ella había cambiado tanto frente a mis ojos, se había vuelto lo que es y había sido así siempre. No podía culparla después de todo lo que vivió.

\- Oh, muchas gracias, me lo dicen a menudo, pero sienta bien oírlo.

Sucrette sonríe dulcemente.

Deleitándonos de nuevo con su perlada sonrisa brillante, dejándonos patidifusos por aquella especial luz que nos acercaba cada vez más a envidiarla por tal perfección en su forma.

\- Me gusta tu cabello largo y rubio.

\- A mí también, mantenerlo cuesta una fortuna.

\- Debe hacerlo, es hermoso.

Verlas juntas era una contradicción de color… una oscura y la otra clara, _a veces me preguntaba porque la oscuridad se hacía tan hermosa si tenía sus ojos._

 **[…]**

La comida transcurrió lentamente. Tan lento como aquella mañana-tarde.

Amber había monopolizado a Sucrette, habían hablado de un montón de cosas como ropa, complementos, modelos, famosos, grupos de música y había obtenido respuestas reales. No respuestas cortas y cortantes como las que me ofrecía a mí cuando nos quedábamos a solas. Reales. Sobre ella.

Me sentía desconectado de ella, era como si, mi hermana, a quién ella no conocía de nada, fuese más cercana a ella de lo que lo era yo, respondió a todo eso con sinceridad y dejó que la conociese, al menos que conociese a las cosas que le gustaban a Sucrette Darcy, la modelo. Pero, por lo menos, conocía más de lo que yo conocía de ella.

Poco después, Amber quiso seguir escuchándola hablar, dándose cuenta de que su voz era igual de bonita que ella en sí misma y volvió a nuestra relación.

\- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis?

\- En la biblioteca- dijo. –Cuéntale, Nathaniel.

\- Eh… esto…- la intervención casi me deja patidifuso.

Desde que ambas habían empezado a hablar no había habido sitio para mí.

Amber no me dejaba hablar, cuando comenzaba intervenía molesta y decía cosas como que debería dejarla hablar tranquila y que fuese a estudiar o algo así, que debería tener cosas que hacer y que ahora estaban hablando las mujeres. Sucrette reía divertida por sus comentarios y concordaba, silenciosamente, con la arpía de mi hermana. _Arpía hoy por apartarme de ella siendo lo que yo más amo en este mundo._

\- Que le cuentes a tu hermana como te conocí en la biblioteca- repitió, aún más divertida.

Esta me la pagaría, jamás había inventado una historia, y ahora ella, me lo pedía a mí con ese toque de gracia que la caracterizaba. Obviamente estaba burlándose de mí de una de las peores formas posibles, ver que tan bueno era mintiendo.

Nunca me había envuelto en la necesidad de mentir, solo de ocultar hechos o cosas que no requerían inventar algo creíble.

\- Pues… esto… había ido porque necesitaba un libro y…

\- Típico- contesta Amber con superioridad. –Él siempre tiene la cabeza entre libros, seguro que fue allí sin necesidad-

Frunzo el ceño molesto y la miro aún más fijo. No me gusta nada lo que estoy oyendo.

\- Amber- gruñó. –Si quieres escuchar deja de comentar y piensa-

El rostro de mi melliza se contrae en humillación y odio, seguramente no se esperaba que fuese a gritarle delante de Sucrette, pero estaba hartándome, cada vez que trataba de abrazar o sentirla cerca, a Sucrette, ella intervenía y nos separaba y ahora que me daban la oportunidad de entrar, que me la daba la Muerte claro –pues mi hermana pasaba de mi existencia-, comentaba con desdén y burla todo lo que decía.

\- ¡Él siempre hace esto!- gruñe molesta.

Estoy bastante cabreada con esto que está diciendo, es como si automáticamente quisiera desacreditarme delante de Sucrette y sé que no puedo permitir lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos, la irracionalidad en mi ser se vuelve bastante brusca y necesito golpear algo con fuerza para no descargar mi ira contra ella.

Me mosqueo internamente y me levanto bastante cabreado y sé que tengo que hacer algo contra esto que está sucediendo.

\- No te hagas la víctima, Amber- grito. –Es mi novia, no tu muñequita.

\- Nat-Nat- dice con calma. –Está bien-

Camina hacia mí y me sonríe con dulzura, casi puedo sentir como su tranquilidad se vuelve hacia a mí. Amber no dice nada, sus labios forman una línea recta y sé que se ha molestado bastante con aquella respuesta.

\- Bien, pues me largo- dice la rubia. Sobresaltándose fuera del sofá, como si llevase un resorte. –Hacéis una bonita pareja, así que, pasadlo bien. ¡Dale mi número y ya quedaremos a solas de tus caprichos, Nathaniel!

Y ahí veo que mi hermana, en el fondo, es un poco menos egoísta de lo que creí.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Ella, el fic, me encanta. Desde luego que cuando leí un libro sobrenatural sobre la figura de la muerte me ha echo realmente feliz.**

 **¡Dejad reviews!**


	12. XII

**_¡_** **H** ola **, h** ola **, h** ola **, s** oy **N** oah _ **!**_

 _ **No tengo nada que decir, así que... dentro capítulo chicas. ¡Disfrutadlo!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de **Corazón de Melón** o **Amour Sucré** , acompañados de los personajes de **Eldarya** pertenecen a **Beemov** y a su fantástica creadora, **ChiNoMiko**.

Y bueno, los demás, son **OC's** que pertenecen a mi mente e imaginación -Leia y Hatsuharu que saldrá más adelante-, si necesitáis usarlos, o cualquier cosa, tenéis que avisarme por mensaje. También la trama, la historia y todo me pertenece, NADA de robo.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Porque, sin buscarte, te ando encontrando por todos lados, principalmente cuando cierro los ojos.**

La soledad me invade siempre que me encuentro fuera de mi casa, es como que, haga lo que haga, ella permanecerá lejos de mí. Lo suficiente como para no encontrarla nunca más. Que mi aire se evaporará y mis días desaparecerán, tan lejos y tan simples que no podré recordarlos aunque quisiera.

\- Nathaniel, ¿qué tal?-

La mano de Leia se cuela en mi hombro, sonriente y feliz. Inmensamente feliz. Su rostro deslumbra un montón de carisma y brillo, se le nota que algo ha pasado y es precisamente demasiado bueno.

\- Bien- digo, un poco seco y muy ido. –Tú por lo que veo, estás bien, muy bien diría yo-

Ella sonríe brillantemente.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy- dice. –Hace medio año que Castiel y yo salimos juntos, tengo planeado algo muy bonito para ambos-

\- Espero que no sea algo muy cursi- digo. –Después de todo, él es anti-romanticismo, ¿no?-

Su rostro se apaga y se frota el cabello nerviosa.

\- Eso es todo lo que es, cursi- dice asustada. –Dios, y si no le gusta, es cierto que siempre acepta mis citas y vamos al parque, que hicimos un picnic juntos y esas cosas, pero… ¿y si es demasiado? ¡Oh dios, estoy asustada y demasiado nerviosa!

\- Hm, tranquila- digo arrepentido por mis palabras. –Seguro que acepta, está patéticamente enamorado de ti-

\- ¿Quién está enamorado de ti?- refunfuña con molestia Castiel.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos.

Siempre que nos quedábamos a solas para hablar el parecía precipitarse para interrumpirnos, ahora menos, supongo que porque ya no me sentía como una amenaza o un pretendiente a su queridísima novia. Pero de vez en cuando se colaba a asustarnos y escuchar a hurtadillas lo que decíamos.

\- N-nadie- dice bruscamente Leia.

Castiel frunce el ceño.

\- Estábamos hablando de un libro y sus frases más románticas- digo, tratando de defenderla de la sorpresa.

Sé que no me cree y continúa mirando desaprobatoriamente hacia ambos. No nos cree, para nada lo hace, conozco sus caras de tanto tiempo conviviendo con él y sé que van a tener problemas.

\- Déjalo estar, no nos cree y es obvio- dice Leia. –Luego, al salir de clase, tenemos planes, cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento, te contaré todo, no es nada malo, no hay nadie, ningún otro chico, pero te concierne a ti, no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?- dice, aproximándose a él y envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello. –Feliz medio año- y se inclina para besarla.

Se besan.

Ojala ella, la muerte, me besara y pudiésemos tener está relación como la que tienen esos dos. Eso es en lo único que envidio a Castiel.

 **[…]**

Me siento en el sofá y enciendo el televisor, hace mucho que no miro las noticias y por algun casual, me siento desconectado, aburrido y sin ocupaciones. Justo hoy, que no tengo deberes ni nada que hacer, ella no da señales de vida. Bueno, si ella escuchase mis pensamientos, me reñiría diciéndome que ella no tiene una vida, pues no tiene alma.

Las noticias empiezan a resonar cuando pongo el canal correcto y se habla de varias cosas sin sentido sobre los partidos políticos. Ahora, es cuando viene algo que, a ella, la relaciona constantemente. Muertes.

Se habla del asesinato de una mujer que sufría maltratos por su pareja, se dice que el hombre ha sido detenido y me pregunto si esta noche ella estará atendiendo algo tan horrible como esto, si ella sufrirá al ver el horror de las personas y la forma en que sus mentes se vuelven diabólicas o crueles… Me pregunto también si, en alguna circunstancia, ella considero a los humanos simples juegos o si, alguna vez en su "vida", ella me considero como todos los demás.

Y esos pensamientos duelen, las preguntas sin responder se aglomeran y solo deseo abrazarla para olvidar.

 _Pero esa noche, ella simplemente no apareció._

 **[…]**

A la mañana siguiente, el horror se posa en todo el instituto.

La ausencia de tres personajes muy conocidos -Lysandro, Castiel y Rosalya- permanece en el instituto y Leia tiene los ojos llorosos. Me preguntó seriamente si su cita ha salido mal o ha pasado algo grave para que falten todos a la vez.

Me siento al lado de ella y la observo suspicaz, esperando alguna palabra, pero lo único que recibo es una mirada de dolor y un abrazo desolado, que correspondo, me duele verla así y me gustaría conocer su preocupación interna, sin embargo, ella no habla y yo no presiono. Leia hablará cuando esté lista, y le daré su espacio. Todo el que necesite, pues, después de todo, para eso están los amigos.

El final de las clases da paso en los estudiantes y todos se precipitan al patio para salir, yo espero, esta vez, soy yo quien espera en la puerta del instituto a Leia, no Castiel. Ella se sorprende pero se encamina hacia mí.

\- ¿Quieres compañía?

\- Me encantaría- su voz suena rota y me angustio.

Después de todo, ella tiene mucha influencia en mí y me ha ayudado siempre que ha podido o me ha notado apagado, sería una enumeración infinita, así que prefiero resumirlo en que es mi mejor amiga y quiero devolverle, al menos, en una parte, todo lo que ha hecho por mí en estos años que nos conocemos.

\- Supongo que estarás intrigado- musito tristemente, caminando a mi par y hacia su casa.

\- Bueno, supongo que un poco- digo, rascándome la cabeza. –Pero no tienes que contármelo si no quieres-

Ella hipó y vi que había comenzado a llorar, casi se me rompe el corazón.

\- Solo, dios, es horrible- sollozó aún más fuerte.

\- Castiel… ¿fue Castiel?

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta desconcertada, con un montón de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Si él te ha hecho… esto- dije, mirándola fijamente.

Ella negó abruptamente.

\- Por supuesto que no, él está peor que yo- dijo. –Ayer, Lysandro…- llora. –Estoy muy preocupada, ¿sabes?

\- Lysandro… ¿qué?

\- Lysandro tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Está en estado crítico.

 **[…]**

Entro en casa agitando y azotando la puerta con fuerza.

\- ¡Sucrette! ¡Sucrette! ¡VENTE! ¡SUCRETTE!

Grito indefinidamente alto, pienso que los vecinos están escuchándome, pero no puedo evitar seguir gritando, necesito que ella venga y no he tenido una idea mejor que gritar como un loco que aparezca, incluso aunque no tengo la certeza de que pueda oírme.

\- ¡SUCRETTE!- chilló.

\- Si sigues gritando así, los vecinos llamarán a la policía- dijo, divertida por la situación.

\- ¡¿Lysandro va a morir?!- la atropello con mis preguntas.

\- ¿Qué?

La confusión se instaura en aquel rostro tan sereno, sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, aunque yo no tengo una relación con Lysandro, me preocupa un poco, no solo eso, si de verdad va a morirse, debería preparar mentalmente a Leia, con mucho tacto, sutilidad y delicadeza de que puede, que Lysandro se vaya. Aunque yo sepa fijo que él vaya a morirse.

\- ¡LYSANDRO AINSWORTH! ¿VA A MORIR?-

Ella me mira curiosa y frota un dedo contra su mentón, pensativa, parece que está repasando algo, pero no sé qué está haciendo realmente y si está pensando en esto que le he preguntado. Ella tiene muchas cosas pero entre ellas está su tendencia a posponerlo todo. Es muy frecuente que posponga y me ignore, y no sé si puedo confiar en que ella confesará algo de su trabajo.

\- Ainsworth… hm… me suena el apellido, sé quién es por ti, pero no lo he visto en la lista…- dice. –Deberás darme un minuto si tantas ansias tienes de saber.

Asiento bruscamente y la veo desaparecer inmediatamente.

Comienzo a ponerme nervioso, incluso aunque ella va a confesarme algo que, en cierto sentido, es jugar entre dos mundos, necesito saberlo, siento que algo va a ser horrible y que ella sea quien va a ejecutarlo no me hace gracia.

Unos minutos más tarde aparece de nuevo y se sienta en la mesita del salón.

\- No, Lysandro Ainsworth no está en la lista de futuras muertes o muerte prevista para hoy, respira hondo.

Resoplo aliviado.

\- Menos mal… espero entonces que ella esté bien.

\- ¿Ella?- pregunta curiosa.

\- Leia, hoy ha venido destrozada, al parecer Lysandro ha tenido un accidente.

Ella mira al techo y observa la luz con fijación, no parece si quiera inmutada por lo que acabo de decirle, y aunque sé que es normal, en cierto aspecto me asusta la frialdad que muestra con este asunto.

\- Pf, ha debido de ser un duro golpe para su familia, dos desgracias juntas- dice, encogiéndose de hombros sin mostrar una pizca de emoción, incluso a pesar de sus palabras.

La forma en la que habla, es desinteresada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó. -¿Dos desgracias?

\- La muerte de su padre está prevista en dos semanas, seguramente cuando él pueda salir del hospital, por eso me sonaba tanto el apellido en la lista- dice encogiéndose de hombros y aclarándolo tranquilamente. –En fin, y si pasamos a cosas más interesantes-

Se acerca a mí y pasa los brazos por encima de mis hombros.

Pero yo, simplemente la aparto. Sé que no debería enfadarme por esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, solo quiero que ella entienda que esto es triste y que duele. La dejo en el salón y me encierro en la habitación. Por primera vez en mi vida, yo no quiero verla.

* * *

 **Ya sabéis.**

 **Para mí, vuestros reviews son los que me inspiran, así que, dejad más reviews chicas, ¡qué son gratis!**


	13. XIII

_**¡** H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** _ **!**_

 **Estoy completamente llena de ideas últimamente, supongo que se debe al estrés y que escribir siempre me ha ayudado mucho, así que creo que voy a traer cincuenta mil capítulos estos días. Aunque... mejor, ¿no?**

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Las palabras nunca alcanzan cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma.**

Sabía que estaba aquí, pero mi corazón se agrietaba cuando recordaba la frialdad con la que había pronunciado aquel discurso. Me había hablado con tanta frialdad que, incluso ahora, me estremecía y me calaba hasta los huesos. Ella había tratado la muerte de un familiar de un conocido como si me hubiese dicho que salía a comprar pan y eso me había hecho caer en cuenta de nuestras innumerables diferencias.

No era solo eso, había mucho más escrito en este cuento, como el simple hecho de cuál sería su reacción si seguíamos juntos y mataba a Amber o a mi madre, incluso me dolería que se llevase el alma de mi padre aunque yo no le perdonaría nunca, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba ahora, así que lo dejaríamos en que todavía no lo hacía.

Ella había estado apareciendo varias veces y se quedaba en silencio, jamás me intentaba hablar, pero si se quedaba callada mirándome fijamente. Quería girarme muchas veces y decirle mi dolor, pero me sentía débil y sabría que, si la miraba, todo lo que me dolía desaparecía y yo no estaba listo para asumir que convivía con alguien que se llevaba a gente que, en cualquier momento, podría ser importante para mí si era su hora.

Al cuarto día, ella volvió a aparecer y se sentó en el escritorio de mi habitación. El único lugar donde estudiaba cómodo, incluso aunque tuviera la casa para mí solo, mi lugar siempre era mi habitación.

Supe que Blanca, también, se encontraba allí porque la oí ronronear al son de las caricias que le proporcionaba la chica, y supe que ella se quedaría un tiempo, como había hecho esas semanas.

\- No puedo cambiar lo que soy, ¿sabes?- dice. –Me hicieron para que esto fuera natural para mí-

En estos días jamás había hablado, me había dejado espacio y me había proporcionado la soledad que necesitaba, pero hoy, hoy parecía que se acababa.

No dije nada, y espere a que ella continuase, muy consciente de sus palabras –a mi pesar-, me senté en la cama para mirar al suelo fijamente, aun no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Blanca maulló feliz acurrucándose contra los brazos de la muerte y, por un pequeño y corto momento, desee ser yo quien se encontrara ahí, recibiendo todo el amor que pudiese darme.

Consolarme.

\- En el mundo tiene que existir la vida y la muerte, tenéis que morir para volver a vivir, y vivir para volver a morir- dice. –No es algo con lo que no tengas que convivir en tu existencia y pensé que eras consciente de que miles de vidas se pierden cada día. Incluso más. Vivir es morir, Nathaniel.

Mis ojos escuecen al darme cuenta de que ella está dolida.

La miro a los ojos, y veo su semblante, serio adornando aquella triste y fea habitación. Incluso así está bonita y me siento adictivamente atraído hacia ella. Con el impulso de abalanzarme y atraparla en un cálido abrazo que derrita cualquier enfado que hubiese permanecido en mí, -o lo que quiera que haya sido este ataque que he tenido al ver su despreocupación hacia cosas que me duelen- me quedo quieto por orgullo.

\- Soy consciente- digo, controlándome y permaneciendo en mi lugar.

\- No lo eres, si no, no te hubieses tomado tan a pecho lo que te dije- dice. –Sé que lo sientes cercano, pero al fin de cuentas ese hombre tiene una edad avanzada- anuncia. –Era su hora, su enfermedad avanzó y no pudieron curarle, el vivirá otra vez cuando pase el tiempo necesario y te aseguro que será feliz. Es lo único que puedo decir para consolarte si tanto te importa. Tengo que llevármelo.

Sé que ella tiene razón.

Sé que no tiene culpa, que ella no mata, solo se lleva, cuando no puede habitar más, el alma, en la tierra, que las cura de sus heridas y las lleva al cielo cuando es necesario, pero me fastidia, me frustra porque no entiendo muchas cosas y porque siento que, cuando esto les pase a mis seres queridos, para ella solo será uno más.

Uno más de los que se ha llevado, a los que ha sentenciado la condena que se les asignó.

\- No es solo uno más si te importa, puedo avisarte si lo deseas, prepararte si así lo quieres, pero...no puedo saltarme esto ahora.

\- ¿Y conmigo si puedes?

Ella frunce el ceño.

\- No sé qué demonios te pasa, ¿sabes?- dice. –Si fueras una mujer preguntaría si tienes la regla chico, porque de verdad que estás inaguantable de esta forma-

\- ¿Inaguantable? ¡Puedes irte de aquí cuando quieras y no volver más!

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

\- Sí- espete sin pensar.

\- Bien-

Dejó a Blanca en el suelo con una suavidad tremenda y, ahí, la vi desaparecer ante mis ojos, con aquel brillo natural que aparecía cuando se marchaba a quien sabe dónde.

 _No supe cuánto me arrepentiría de esto hasta que no pudiese volver a verla._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **No es el final, así que, tranquilas.**

 **¡De todos modos, espero reviews!**

 **Son gratis**


	14. XIV

_**¡** H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah _!_**

 **Otro capítulo de Ella, espero que os guste, definitivamente creo que me encanta esta historia.**

* * *

 **XIV**

 ** _Al perderte yo a ti, tú y yo hemos perdido, yo porque tú eras lo que yo más amaba y tú porque yo era quien más te amaba._**

 _Una semana sin aparecer._

Al principio estaba tranquilo, mis heridas cicatrizaban rápido y sabía que ella era la Muerte de una forma más profunda e intacta en un puñal justo en mi corazón, jamás lo ocultó, no mintió, me lo dijo de frente y afrontó muchas cosas –escaqueándose solo para verme y ganándose puntos negativos con su jefe- por mí y por nosotros.

Mis ojos se quedaron extintos en ella, estaba deseándola a cada instante y, cada día me sentía más vulnerable y culpable, sabiendo perfectamente que yo había causado esta situación tan tensa entre ambos. Hasta el punto de espantarla.

Podía darme cuenta, y tenía mucho tiempo para saberlo y meditarlo, que era lo que debía hacer para remediarlo y cómo hacer que, a mí, me entrase en la cabeza lo que ella era. Era obvio que ella simplemente deseaba de todas las formas posibles consolarme incluso aunque ella no lo comprendía.

Se esforzó por mí y la rechace.

 _Segunda semana sin aparecer._

La echaba mucho de menos, deseaba con todas mis ansias que ella regresase y entrase o por una pared o por donde sea que quiera entrar, pero que entrase y me abrazase, pedirle perdón y hacer que sus labios y los míos encajen, una vez más, solo una.

Retorcí mis cabellos y observe fijamente la pared de la sala de delegados, no había nada que me tranquilizase en estos momentos.

\- ¡Nathaniel!-

La voz de Leia resonó por toda la estancia, a su lado venía Lysandro, quien se estaba reincorporando en el instituto y tenía que venir a entregarme sus justificantes a mí, ya que era yo quien entregaba todo a la directora.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunté, extrañado del grito que ella había dado.

\- Llevo un buen rato llamándote, no reaccionabas- ríe.

Ella se sienta a mi lado y le indica, a Lysandro, que camine a nuestro lado y tome una silla a la par de ella.

Parece un poco tranquilo a su lado, había oído que su memoria había perdido una gran parte de los acontecimientos sucedidos, como la llegada de Leia, sin embargo, rápidamente se había habituado al hecho de estar en la vida de ella. Según decían los rumores, Castiel estaba bastante cabreado por el hecho de que su mejor amigo se pegase a su chica, sin embargo, no había armado un escándalo y, el chico misterioso, solo rondaba a su alrededor.

\- Hemos venido a traerte el justificante de Lysandro- dice suavemente.

\- Sí, claro, lo archivo ahora- digo, un rato más tarde que ella.

Ella me observa suspicaz mientras me entrega el papel, y me indica con los ojos que hable, pero no puedo hacerlo con Lysandro delante, no ahora.

\- ¿Nathaniel?-

\- Ya está, podéis iros.

 **[…]**

\- Gracias por venir-

Se sienta a mi lado y sonríe tristemente hacia mí, estamos en el funeral de George, el padre de Lysandro.

Leia está preciosamente sombría y parece una muñequita, lleva un vestido negro, ajustado en la cintura y suelto hacia abajo, elegante pero no de fiesta, lúgubre y habitual, en sus hombros porta una chaqueta de cuero negra, parece que es de Castiel, lleva medias transparentes y unos botines del mismo color.

\- No pasa nada, ¿qué tal está Lysandro?

\- Confuso, triste, desorientado- contesta. –Perdió la memoria y, cuando despertó, empezó a habituarse a la situación para llevarse el chasco de que su padre está gravemente enfermo.

Comprendo la situación perfectamente y la observo patear el muro en el que estamos sentados.

Veo personas con diversas expresiones de tristeza en su rostro, veo al grupito de Armin, Alexy, Iris, Kentin, Priya, Kim y Violeta hablando en voz muy baja, al parecer habían venido a apoyar a su amigo, a pesar de que la mayoría de las cosas que los había unido habían desaparecido de su cabeza.

Yo era el único que sentía que no debía estar aquí, sentía que los había traicionado y no me gustaba un pelo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo llevas?- digo mirándola a los ojos.

Me encara de la misma forma y suspira.

\- He estado mejor, no es un buen momento para ninguno de nosotros cuatro- dice. –Quiero decir, Castiel no está facilitando las cosas- me informa, su voz cálida es muy suave.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido con Castiel?

Ella señala hasta una esquina, con su cabeza, y puedo verlo. Nina está allí.

Sin embargo no entiendo qué problema puede ocasionar la pequeña fan de Lysandro a Castiel, y que ha sucedido para que todo fuese tan mal como para que Leia sienta esa molestia y tristeza en ella.

\- Ella, en ciertos aspectos, causó el accidente de Lysandro y luego las hizo bonitas en el hospital- aclara. –Luego de descubrir sus motivos y perdonarla, al menos yo lo hice, Castiel comenzó a molestarse de que Lysandro se apoyase en mí y que Nina hubiese actuado como lo había hecho.

\- ¿Está molesto por que ayudas a su mejor amigo?- preguntó.

\- Supongo que, lo que le molesta, no es eso. Si no el simple hecho de que Lysandro se apoye en alguien que llegó hace nada a su vida y de quien no se acuerda, en vez de hacerlo con él.

Suspiro y me abrazo el cuerpo, supongo que entiendo su dolor.

 _Tercera semana sin aparecer._

Camino hacia casa, desamparado e infeliz.

Es oficial, me estoy volviendo loco, completamente loco sin ella. Necesito verla en estos momentos y decirle que lo siento. El arrepentimiento aparece cada vez más, es como que, mi corazón se estruja en pequeños berrinches por encontrar la sangre que se bombea gracias a ella.

\- Si esto sigue así, voy a volverme loco-

Mi cuerpo choca contra otro bruscamente y lo veo fijamente de todas las formas posibles, reflejándose en pequeños trozos de luz, una mujer de cabellos castaños y preciosos ojos violetas que me mira fijamente con un semblante irritado.

\- Lo siento- me disculpo educadamente.

\- No hay problema, ha sido culpa mía esto… eh…

\- Nathaniel, Nathaniel LeBlanc-

\- Yo soy Erika, simplemente Erika- dice. –Un placer-

Sonrió y la observo fijamente.

Parece muy educada, me sorprende viniendo de los adolescentes de ahora, sin embargo, ella tiene un toque refinado que me gusta. Y que me recuerda a Sucrette, pero es totalmente diferente, ella tiene latidos, respiración y color vivo.

Ella no es perfecta y tiene un montón de defectos de los humanos, de eso, estoy seguro.

\- Pues, de nuevo lo siento- dice ella. –Ahora tengo que irme.

\- Claro, lo siento, yo también tengo prisa.

Nos sonreímos incómodos y caminamos lejos el uno del otro. Y ahí me di cuenta que, hiciese lo que hiciese, yo la había echado a perder.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Dejad reviews.**

 **Son gratis y me hacéis un favor.**


	15. XV

**¡Soy Noah otra vez, ey!**

 **Después de una temporada sin dar señales de vida, vuelvo con la actividad en fanfiction, en nada traeré ninfomanía, así que, esperad, que estoy terminando el capítulo. Y también, seguid disfrutando de este fic.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, gracias por leerme.**

 **¡A disfrutar del capítulo!**

* * *

 **XV**

 **-Tan imposible como pedirte que te quedaras conmigo** **-**

Estaba al lado de la desesperación.

Dos meses habían pasado y sabía que ella había rondado a mi familia, mi abuela Rita había fallecido hace una semana. Y me había presentado al velorio con Leia y sus padres. Había sido una petición formal a ellos y aceptaron. Todo se debía a que, cuando supe que mi padre quería asistir con la intención de hablarme, necesitaba ayuda. Pues no podía sentirme protegido si no tenía a alguien como Leia y sus padres. O a ella a mi lado.

Había entrado indefinidas veces al velorio con la intención de encontrarla en alguna parte, sentada como si todo le correspondiese y de forma descortés a los que venían a velar por su sueño eterno. Pero jamás la encontré.

Ella se había ido de mi vida. _Yo debería alegrarme, pero quería que la Muerte se quedase siempre en mí._

 **[…]**

\- ¿Qué hace a la muerte aparecer?- preguntó a la nada, recibiendo los suspiros de la nada a mis oídos.

\- Depende…- la voz suave de Violeta resuena en mi oído.

La observo sorpresivo al encontrarla en la biblioteca del centro de la ciudad. Y miro a todos lados, espero que nadie estuviese escuchando esto, porque sería bastante problemático que me pintasen de suicida.

\- Vi-Violeta- grito.

Varios chitan para que nos callemos y yo escondo mi vista avergonzado. La verdad es que, es la primera vez que vengo a estudiar a una biblioteca y me gritan.

Generalmente estudio en casa pero desde que sé que ella no joderá mis estudios, me siento vacío en ese apartamento sin vida y sin su calor.

\- Me gustan esas cosas, es arte dura y pura. Se dice que la Muerte viene solo si tienes que morir, intentar suicidarte o recitar una oración oscura con sangre y un poco de alma, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿A caso quieres invocarla?-

\- Eh, no, no- digo nervioso.

La sorpresa me llena, casi es alucinante oir a Violeta hablar de esto. Niego con la cabeza abruptamente y me invento lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza para que ella no me tome por idiota o por loco, aunque esta chica viva en las nubes, por si acaso, prefiero no hacer alusiones a nada que me deje quedar como idiota.

\- Es para un libro que estoy escribiendo.

\- Oh, qué bien, entonces cuando necesites ayuda sobre estas cosas, avísame-

\- Sí, sí…- susurro, casi asustado de que descubra la verdad.

 **[…]**

Mi casa es solitaria sin ella, se siente vacía y pierde el bonito color que ella le brinda con su presencia. Observo el ambiente y me siento bastante infeliz con todas mis acciones. Cojo las referencias necesarias y me voy a mi cuarto, donde desearía que ella estuviese, aquí, entre mis brazos, en mi cama, mirándonos a los ojos y suspirándonoslo todo.

Al parecer hay un montón de rituales para que la muerte se te aparezca. En otros tiempos, las personas rezaban a la deidad de la muerte para suplicar por que el alma que se llevará fuese al edén y no al infierno, también me había sorprendido enormemente el hecho de que había gente que quería contactar la muerte para morir o que matase y se llevase el alma de otros.

\- Hay un montón de suscriptores en el blog y todos hablan de sus cosas serias y siniestras aquí- digo suavemente mientras me tiro en la cama con el portátil en mano. –Desean muerte por todos lados, pero solo hay una cuenta que está bloqueada.

Respiro hondo y me pregunto si hollmitch se habría suicidado, muerto por causas naturales o alejado de aquellas redes sociales porque estaba cansada del mundo. Me pregunté, también si, las cosas que la angustiaban, y la forma en la que suplicaba que esto funcionara para morirse de una vez de su patética vida, habían funcionado correctamente.

Pulse la tecla que me dejaba la dirección de correo y una foto borrosa de su cuenta cerrada y bloqueada para siempre, pero nada llegó.

Me levanto de la cama y la curiosidad por saber si ella lo había conseguido permanece en mí. Aunque, ¿quién me decía a mí que era una mujer…? Me negué a mantener mis pensamientos en otra persona que no fuera ella, al menos hasta que ella volviese a mí, y a ignorar lo que no me importaba realmente.

 _¿Funcionaría si yo lo intento…?_

Me siento en el suelo y sigo las instrucciones.

\- Aetsiba…- comienzo a recitar, con los ojos cerrados, pero soy interrumpido.

\- Estás haciendo el estúpido-

Abro los ojos y casi me retuerzo el cuello girando la cabeza para atrás, sus ojos miran fijamente hacia mí y está sentada en mi escritorio, las piernas cruzadas y una pose bastante indiscreta e indiferente.

Me levanto de golpe y avanzó hasta ella, estoy horriblemente triste porque yo he sido lo que causo nuestra separación. La abrazo contra mi cuerpo y apoyo mi cabeza contra su cuello, ella no se mueve, tampoco me devuelve el abrazo.

\- Si ibas a recitar eso, deberías estar totalmente desesperado- dice. –Eso no es verídico de todos modos-

Se encoge de hombros y yo continuó abrazándola, sin mediar palabras pero necesitándola hasta las membranas más ocultas de mí ser.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

\- Hm- dice, casi sin dirigirme la palabra.

Me separo de ella y, por primera vez en mi vida... Soy yo quien lo hace.

La beso yo.

Mis labios se lanzan y se abren contra los de ella, dándole un sofocante beso que arde contra ella, estamos tan cerca y la siento tan lejos al mismo tiempo que mi pecho quiere llorar. Su boca permanece quieta y sé que es porque está enfadada conmigo o quizás incluso triste. _Y me odio por ello._

Nuestro beso comienza a arder cuando ella se mueve y correspondiendo mi aliento y mis ganas de tenerla otra vez aquí, aprieta mis hombros cuando me abraza y me aleja de ella, separando su rostro hacia la ventana, que la ilumina con el sol claro corriendo a través de su tersa piel.

\- Lo siento, de verdad que lo hago, lo siento como nunca he sentido nada antes.

\- Sí, ha sido divertido- sonríe para mí de forma sádica. –Al principio pensé que no me buscarías, solo permanecías ahí siguiendo tu vida y pensé seriamente en irme de verdad-

Frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Has estado cerca de mí todo este tiempo?

\- No demasiado, pero si lo suficiente. Me centré en las almas y en los desesperados luego de obtener permiso de Life-

Se levanta del sitio y camino por toda la habitación.

Tocó las paredes, acarició los cuadros de mi habitación y sonrió un poco sabiendo que todo mejoraba por momentos al estar juntos. Poco más tarde, se sentó en la cama, palmeando al lado de ella para que fuese a sentarme en la blanda superficie muy cerca de su ser, acepte gustoso y me senté a su lado, dejándome rodear por sus brazos mi cuello.

\- ¿Life?

\- La Deidad de la Vida-

Su aclaración me deja un poco desorientado. Ya no importaba lo demás, ni cuánto tiempo habíamos estado separados, solo importábamos ambos y mi curiosidad por el misterio que ella tenía.

\- ¿No eres independiente?

\- Más o menos- dice. Acariciando mi cabello mientras mi cabeza reposaba entre su pecho, su cabeza y sus brazos. –Yo sigo órdenes del Creador, el dios supremo, él me da una lista que dice cuanto tiempo tiene la persona y a donde lo llevan sus opciones y si ha cambiado o no, desaparece de la lista y se alarga su tiempo, claro eso solo si es bueno o hace x cosa que lo salve, y si es malo, su tiempo se reduce-

Entonces yo sé que debo dejarla hablar, que lo que me está contando es importante en todos los aspectos de nuestra relación, de ella, de mí, del mundo que no conozco y del que conozco.

\- Entonces, luego, hay varios tipos de personas, un ejemplo es hollmitch, que has mirado con tanto detenimiento. Sufrió mucho en su vida, por cosas del destino y porque, por desgracia, los seres humanos tomáis caminos que, a veces, son los peores que podéis elegir, pero bueno, eso no me incumbe así que, vamos a dejarlo en segundo plano- hace una pausa. –La desesperación de ese usuario que veías, nos llevó a debatir, a la vida y a la muerte, y, como presente hacia mí y hacia sus amadas almas, decidió darle a la Muerte el regalo que tanto deseaba, la presencia de su ser llevándose su alma-

Yo la observo fijamente, pero vuelvo a acomodarme en su pecho al ver sus ojos esquivar la mirada que le doy. No importa, da igual, solo necesito que esté cerca. Y ojala pudiera sentir sus latidos y saber si ella está sintiendo lo que yo estoy sintiendo, que sus latidos sonaran como sonaban los míos y que resonaran al ton y al son del otro para demostrar el amor.

\- Me aparecí y se lo ofrecí, él no dudó en tomar mi mano y ser llevado al juicio-

\- ¿Juicio?

\- En estos casos, las deidades primordiales se reúnen y juzgan si esa alma puede ir o no, al cielo-

\- ¿Y… fue?

\- Sí, su alma fue salvada luego de varias negativas por algunos dioses-

Resoplo firmemente y me remuevo para pegarme más a su cuerpo.

\- Y… ¿qué votaste tú?

\- Infierno-

Me levanto con rapidez, las cosas que dice, a veces o la gran mayoría de las veces, me hacen no entenderla en los aspectos más básicos del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

\- Si te respondo con sinceridad… ¿vas a volver a echarme?

Pienso que ese reproche es normal.

Después de todo han sido unos meses muy largos sin su presencia en cuerpo presente, pudiendo tocarnos y besarnos, hablar sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones, deseándonos mutuamente y recibiéndolo todo, todo lo que ambos queríamos darnos. Así que, lo entiendo.

\- No. Voy a aceptarte, pero es difícil.

\- Lo sé, eres un simple humano, no entenderías nada y menos si no me dejas explicártelo-

Eso es cierto.

Siempre he sido una persona razonable, pero cuando me mira con esos ojos no puedo razonar, me vuelvo irracional y muy obstinado, terco y me encierro en lo que yo quiero que sea, quiero entenderla y quiero poder pasar mi vida con ella y más, por eso, cuando noto nuestras diferencias, me asusto.

\- Se sincera.

\- Acuéstate conmigo- dice, cumpliendo mis pensamientos, sabiendo perfectamente que lo hace por mí.

Se separa de mí y se tira en la cama, me tiro a su lado y enrollamos nuestras piernas mirándonos a los ojos. Me dedico a acariciarla y ella se envuelve con sus brazos en mi cintura.

\- Os dan la virtud de la vida. Una vida que, por muy mal o bien que empiece, toma el rumbo que tú quieras darle. Esa es vuestra virtud más grande, vuestro tesoro más importante, desperdiciarlo, pensando en lo que más podríais tener es egoísmo, defectos que deberíais cambiar y luego decidís dejarlo todo. Vote en contra porque se rindió por egoísmo, por pensar que era el que vivía mal, el que peor vivía. Insulsos seres humanos…

Me quedo en silencio, voy a respetar y a valorar sus palabras.

No puedo permitirme volver a perderla.

* * *

 **Dejad reviews.**

Es gratis y a mi me ayudáis mucho.


	16. XVI

**¡Soy Noah otra vez, ey!**

 **Aquí estoy… y** _lamento la tardanza_ **, creo que siempre empiezo así. Va a ser como un saludo o algo *risas*.**

 **Unos meses después de la última actualización por temas personales: mudanza, trabajo, desarrollar un juego rpg y un montón de cosas, que explico mejor en la negrita de Adolescence y próximamente Ninfomanía, os enteraréis un poco mejor.**

 **¡Espero que os guste el capítulo y disfrutadlo!**

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Y si beso la osadía y el misterio de tus labios no habrá dudas ni resabios, te querré todavía más.**

El día se presentó como nunca antes lo había hecho, hermoso.

La luz del sol brillaba contra las cortinas descubiertas de mi cuarto, bailoteaba el aire con ellas, en una danza de movimientos ondeantes que me atrapaban en algo que ni yo comprendía porque me hechizaba así.

Tenía la más hermosa vista que se encontraba en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo, sus ojos se fueron hacia mi rostro y pude atraparme en un paisaje mucho más caluroso y ardiente. En ella.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días…- digo suavemente y desperezándome.

Ella se inclina hacia mí y besa mi frente, siendo sujetado su cuerpo por sus codos.

Esta tan bonita, bueno, miento, está más bonita cada día que pasa a mi lado, sonrió al darme cuenta de que ella va a estar aquí siempre que la necesite, que se ha quedado por mí. Que ha estado para mí todo el tiempo que yo la necesitaba.

\- Ten buen día- dice, levantándose de mi cama.

\- ¿Vas a irte?

\- Accidente automovilístico en Tailandia, en la autopista, dos coches que iban a más velocidad de la permitida con niebla.

Asiento entendiendo la situación.

Ella no puede cambiar lo que es y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pues, de todas las probabilidades del mundo, si ella fuera una persona no sería francesa, no nos habríamos conocido y ella no estaría presente en la mayor parte de mi vida. No sé, si ahora que se quién es, podría sobrevivir sin su presencia en otras vidas, en otros mundos e incluso otros universos.

\- Suerte…- digo, sin saber decir algo correcto en estos casos.

Ella me sonríe perversa.

Se acerca a mí, pasa sus brazos por encima de mis hombros con picardía. Sus labios se posan en los míos y nos fundimos en un beso de buenos días, se pega y se mueve lentamente mientras recibo todo lo que ella me da, un afectuoso y detonante beso que explota en sentimientos contra mí.

\- Suerte a ti con tu hermana.

Y no me gusta un pelo esa sonrisilla petulante que ronda por sus labios, desde luego que sabía que eso no era una buena señal, que había planeado algo para mí y que tenía relación con mi hermana melliza, de eso, estaba seguro, pero valdría la pena vivir con esa situación si ella seguía aquí.

 **[…]**

El instituto me mostro la peor de sus caras hoy.

Una enfurecida Amber me esperaba con los brazos cruzados, en la puerta del instituto, con un sequito de mujeres molestas, vamos, sus amiguitas y Karla. Ella me miró con ojos llenos de llamas iracundas y se acentuó su postura malhumorada.

Iba a matarme.

\- Esto… hola, Amber-

\- ¿Esto hola Amber? ¿En serio? ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a dejar a Sucrette plantada y hacerla llorar!?

¿Cómo? ¿Estoy oyendo bien? ¡Seguro que lo estoy haciendo! Ella ha hecho eso para intimidarme, o quizás para darme un buen golpe por esos meses que pasamos separados porque soy un idiota en el fondo.

\- ¿Eh…?

\- ¡Me lo ha contado todo! ¡Le dije si salía de compras conmigo y se negó! ¡Se negó! Dijo que no tenía humor desde que tú, sin razón aparente en uno de vuestros momentos cursis, la echaste de casa y dijiste que no querías verla. Sin ninguna explicación. ¡A Sucrette Darcy! ¡Quede con ella y estaba devastada! ¡Lloró!

Estaba segura de que eso no ha sido así, es imposible que ella haya llorado, más porque ni siquiera ha mostrado una emoción de tristeza al verme, solo algunos reproches de la molestia, pero estoy seguro de que no ha llorado, que era una táctica para que yo recurriese a ella o alguna de las cosas locas que se le han pasado por la cabeza en sus momentos de soledad.

Para ser la muerte tenía unas ideas malditamente locas y sin sentido.

\- ¿Qué te dijo qué?

\- ¡Callate y escucha!- farfulla Amber. –Llámala y arréglalo todo con ella, ahora. Seguro que has estado delicadito pero no tienes derecho a cortar con ella y desecharla. ¿Entendido? ¡La llamaré hoy a la tarde y más te vale que la hayas llamado!

Me deja plantado en medio del lugar y me quedo analizando la situación.

Esta va a pagármela, ahora mi hermana va a estar totalmente pegada a mí y preguntando como nunca si nos va bien o si x o y, no me gusta esto, pero bueno, supongo que me lo tengo merecido.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí plantado?- la voz de Leia resuena en mis oídos y me giro para mirarla.

\- Oh, nada…-

Ella me mira pero no añade nada, solo camina un poco más lejos de mí y sé que algo no está bien.

No puedo decir si realmente necesita que corra tras ella o que la deje tranquila, así que, al menos, durante un rato la dejaré respirar tranquila, al mismo tiempo, Castiel también entra haciendo turbulencia, me mira con ira y golpea el muro.

Así que ellos han discutido… La origen del problema se encuentra ahí, puedo ir, consolarla y quizás ayudarla.

 **[…]**

Rosalya está al lado de Leia, hablándole sobre algo, pero ella tiene un rostro deplorable, su mirada está perdida en algun punto del pasillo y parece triste, muy triste. Casi puedo entender lo que siente, aunque no sepa porque es, aunque raras veces se pelean seriamente, puedo ver que esta vez es grave.

\- Hola chicas, perdón por interrumpiros, necesito secuestrar a Leia un momento...

Rosalya, alza la mirada, puedo ver en sus ojos que estaban hablando del estado de Leia y que ella estaba gritándole que debería hacer algo con el asunto. Al menos así es la chica de ojos felinos.

\- ¡Díselo tú también! ¡Se ha pasado está vez!- dice imponente.

Ella me mira furibunda.

Rosalya siempre ha sido la típica persona demasiado sincera que no tiene pelos en la lengua, ella va de aquí para allá y dice lo que piensa sin inmutarse ni sentir reparo por sus palabras. Es muy directa y lanzada y, a veces, nos demuestra a todos que no tiene tacto.

\- No sé qué ha sucedido, solo he pensado en hablar con ella para brindarle apoyo- digo desaprobatoriamente.

\- ¡Cuéntale! ¡No mejor, te cuento yo!- dice Rosalya totalmente contrariada y molesta. –¡Castiel simplemente a…!

Ella iba a hablar, estaba tan dispuesta a contarme lo que le sucedía a su mejor amiga, pues en el fondo sabía que Leia no dudaría en contármelo, que no se fijo en el rostro descompuesto de su amiga.

\- Ya basta.

Su voz resuena autoritaria, parece molesta, dolorida, casi puedo sentirla incómoda.

No sé qué ha sucedido entre Leia, pero su rostro siempre permanece calmado y sereno, con una enorme sonrisa en él que deslumbra a cualquiera, pues es una chica despampanante y que, a pesar de ser muy metiche, se preocupa por todos y agrada a todos, excepto a un grupo de cuatro personas, entre ellas mi hermana y bueno, actualmente a Melody.

\- Deberías dejar de hablar así, es mi novio, sé que es impulsivo y no controla sus palabras a veces, solo… necesitamos hablar después de que nos demos unas horas o quizás un momento incierto. Así que, déjalo estar. Necesitamos despejarnos de esto.

\- ¡Te insulto y tachó de mentirosa!- chilla Rosa.

\- Y yo también lo insulte y lo aporre con el archivador- se encoje de brazos. –Necesito estar sola, de verdad… y si no… necesito su abrazo.

Y ahí, se levanta, caminando hasta el patio o a no sé dónde.

Solo sé que, si la molesto ahora, se enfadará conmigo y, perder a mi mejor amiga no me gustaría un pelo.

 **[…]**

Salgo del instituto pensando en que tengo varios temas en mente que me gustaría solucionar.

Hablar con Leia me vendría de perlas, de eso, estoy totalmente seguro, el apoyo que ella me brinda es mucho y yo quiero ofrecérselo de igual modo, aunque sea muy repetitivo, ella me ha ayudado mucho siempre que ha podido. Además, estoy intranquilo, no se ha presentado a ninguna clase después de todo.

\- Te esperaba- sus ojos están rojos y parece que ha llorado en los últimos momentos.

El tema que me preocupaba sobre Sucrette, pasa a segundo plano por el momento.

\- ¿Quieres un abrazo?

\- Sí, pero no aquí, tengo miedo de que Castiel esté por los alrededores y vuelva a malinterpretarme. Supongo que no está el horno para bollos- dice hipando un sollozo.

Asiento y me encamino hacia su casa, por suerte no queda tan lejos y de repente, sentimos unas manos que nos detienen.

\- Hey- es ella.

\- Oh, hola- digo descolocado.

Sus ojos atraviesan hacia la chica entre mis brazos y veo que no reacciona demasiado, solo se queda allí, observándola fijamente y casi analizándola. Nuestros ojos se conectan una última vez antes de avanzar hacia nosotros. Leia se frota los ojos y resoplo.

\- Todo va a salirte bien- dice ella, frotando su espalda.

Me mira a mí fijamente y sonríe. No sé si eso es algo bueno o algo malo, es tan impredecible que ya no sé cómo actuar cuando está cerca y aparece así tan de repente.

* * *

 **Dejad reviews.**

Es gratis y a mi me ayudáis mucho, además de que me gusta saber si os gusta o no.

Así que, ya sabéis, ¡dejad reviews!


	17. XVII

_**¡** H **ola,** h **ola,** h **ola** s **oy** N **oah!**_

 **Después de un millón de años, por fin me digno a aparecer.** **Os juro que no fue mi intención tardar tanto, pero es que se me quitaron hasta las ganas de vivir, estaba muerta por dentro y solo quería no hacer nada, así que... sorry.**

 **¡No fue mi intención!**

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Alcanzo a reconocerla en el tumulto a través de las lágrimas del dolor irrepetible de morirme sin ella, y la miro por última vez para siempre jamás con los ojos más luminosos, más tristes y más agradecidos que ella no me vio nunca en medio siglo de vida en común y alcance a decirle con el último aliento que escucharía de mí. "Solo Dios sabe cuánto te quiero".**

\- Hace frío- murmuré, cubriéndonos con las sábanas.

\- No demasiado, hace más frío en el purgatorio.

La miré fijamente y aparte uno de los mechones de su cara, parecía bastante relajada, me gustaba que bajase un poco la guardia a mí alrededor. Ella me mostró una sonrisa, y yo me dejé llevar por la comodidad del momento y de mi cama.

\- ¿No tienes trabajo?

\- Siempre, el mundo es inmenso.

\- No es que quiera que te vayas, sabes que no es así, pero… ¿no deberías estar haciéndolo?

\- Ya pareces mi jefe- murmuró dándome la espalda en la cama.

Sonreí ante aquella faceta tan infantil que me había acabado de mostrar, que actuase así me demostraba que en el fondo, aunque había tantas caras de ella que no conocía, se alegraba de poco a poco descubrir más y más de ella.

La rodee con los brazos y la acerqué más a mí. La noté sonreír y sonreí también.

\- Te quiero- murmuré, dejando que el sueño me llevase.

\- Lo sé…- murmuró para mí. –Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado varios días, Leia había recuperado su color y todo parecía ir bien últimamente para ellos, Sucrette me visitaba a diario y me avisaba de cuando no vendría, me sentía realmente feliz por todo lo que nos estaba ocurriendo. Cada vez nos comunicábamos más, cada vez estábamos mejor.

Solo había un problema… solía tener varias pesadillas, siempre era la misma, me encontraba huyendo de casa, estaban todos muertos y veía a Sucrette manchada de sangre y llevándose sus almas al cielo y al infierno, entonces una persona desconocida aparecía para comenzar a perseguirme con el objetivo de matarme.

Sucrette no me escucha y solo puedo correr por mi vida.

Imposible moverme, imposible hacer nada por mí, acabo cayendo al suelo y soy atravesado de lado a lado por aquel puñal. Muero y me despierto. Ella nunca está ahí y casi lo agradezco, me sentiría increíblemente débil si ella tiene que consolarme.

Pero esta noche es diferente.

Mis sudores comienzan, el pánico me invade, quiero huir, quiero que sea diferente, quiero dormir de un tirón sin pesadillas, sin miedo, sin acabar temiéndola a ella haciendo su trabajo. El modo en el que los gritos de las almas inundan mis tímpanos me hace temer que su trabajo duela a las víctimas, aunque sea solo cosa del alma… A lo mejor ellos lo sienten como tortura.

Esta vez tardo mucho en caerme, llego a un acantilado que nunca había visto, cuando miro la altura no veo final, es como si hubiese una tormenta en el fondo llena de oscuridad que no parece tener fin, me asusta. Y oigo su voz.

\- Ella está aquí, pero voy a conseguir que te mueras… o renuncies.

Me sobresalté, despertándome.

Acarició mi frente suavemente y me miró fijamente, parecía molesta, pero permaneció ahí, en silencio, esperando alguna palabra de mi parte o cualquier indicio de que estaba bien.

\- Estoy bien… era una pesadilla.

\- Puedo imaginarlo, lo he visto- seriamente, se acomodó y me llevó entre sus brazos con mucha suavidad. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas teniendo pesadillas?

\- No sé, no es algo tan importante, ¿no?- me abracé a su cuerpo, tranquilamente me sentía más calmado.

Ella pasó una mano entre mis cabellos y me acarició suavemente, me sentía tan relajado que ya no me importaba tener malos sueños o incluso lo que las almas muertas sintiesen, solo me importaba sentir cerca su presencia y esencia. Ella tenía algo, algo que conseguía calmarme.

\- Te quiero…- Murmuré de nuevo, se lo diría siempre que la viese.

\- Lo sé…- casi la vi sonreír. –Yo también lo hago.

No supe si me lo decía en serio o siquiera a mí. A veces solía decirse a sí misma que se quería, era un poco ególatra cuando se trataba de mí. Sin embargo, me detuve de intentar clasificar lo que acababa de decirme como algo que me dedicaba a mí. Por una vez iba a tener autoestima.

\- Nat-Nat, voy a quedarme aquí contigo- dijo ella. –Vamos a acostarnos bien, te aseguro que no volverás a tener pesadillas, ¿bien?

Asentí y la dejé incorporarse, su cuerpo pegado al mío, la comodidad de sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor y protegernos ambos, el uno al otro, de todo y de nada me hizo dormir completamente a gusto.

Ella era mi felicidad y mi tristeza.

La tormenta total de mi cabeza frenaba y se ponía en calma, ella era el huracán y al mismo tiempo la mismísima paz, era guerra y calma, era todo lo que me hacía bailar entre los dos lados, no era un término medio, pero tampoco era un término negativo, era positiva, pero también negativa, era ambos extremos al mismo tiempo y en tiempos diferentes. Incluso si para muchos era neutral, era imposible que ella fuera un término medio.

Era muchas cosas bonitas, era tantas cosas preciadas que, lo que era ella. Me calmaba. Me hechizaba, me hacía sentir una mejor persona, alguien increíblemente mejor, me sentía yo, me sentía bien. Porque ella calmaba todo lo malo que había en mí y lo transformaba en algo mejor.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho.**

 **¡Simplemente, espero que me dejéis reviews para saber que os parece!**


	18. XVIII

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

 **Después de mil años sin más, aparezco.** **Sin mucho que decir,** **os dejo disfrutar del capítulo.**

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Eres mi ser humano preferido, pues los monstruos también se enamoran y por ser la excepción a todo eso que dije que jamás iba a hacer te amo.**

 **Sucrette, alías, la Muerte.**

Los pasillos se ven totalmente lúgubres y avanzo incluso aunque debería temer por mí, por mi cuerpo y por no poder regresar a la Tierra. Sin embargo, no debería tener absolutamente miedo de las personas con las que tenía que reunirme.

Iluminados por velas la luz tenue bailaba entre la oscuridad que enviaba la noche y nuestros rostros permanecían bastante horripilantes. La habitación permanecía, aun iluminada por las velas, nada atenuadas por cortinas negras.

\- Te esperábamos-

La Kitsune de las deidades ancestrales del fuego. Ella no duda en sentarse en una posición imponente, que a mí ni siquiera me estremece. Su nombre no es otro que la famosa Miiko Higitsune.

\- Sí, bueno, obvio, ¿cómo no hacerlo?-

Me burlo de los rostros serios y de sus palabras tan formales hacia mi persona.

Me molesta porque nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo, desde que fuimos creados por los dioses más altos y poderosos, que me traten como una diosa me molesta. Y tampoco me agrada que me estén observando desaprobatoriamente por haberme sentado en la mesa, quitándole importancia a la reunión más ridícula del mundo.

\- Por favor, puedes sentarte como una persona seria-

Ahora, el que habla es Hatsuharu, la deidad del agua. Necesaria para todos los humanos, venerado por todo el mundo por ser prácticamente el que sostiene sus cuerpos, pues la formación de los humanos es prácticamente compuesta por agua y otras substancias -a parte del cuerpo y el alma-. Siempre nos hemos relacionado bastante… demasiado, diría yo.

\- Hm, después de todo, creo que sabéis que no soy una persona seria-

Nadie se atreve a enfrentarse a mí y parecen ignorar el hecho –ahora que he replicado con mala cara- de que estoy siendo desconsiderada hacia esta reunión tan estúpida.

\- Bueno, entonces, empecemos-

La sugerencia de Leiftan Chikyū, hace que Miiko pueda respirar tranquila. Esos dos, siempre han estado unidos por los vínculos más sagrados de las deidades, los humanos crearon las leyendas románticas y los enlazaron realmente sin saberlo. Por ello, gracias a que él está de acuerdo con mi postura, todos me dejan actuar a mis anchas.

\- No sé qué hay que empezar- digo. –No vais a cambiar mi opinión-

\- No sé si estás siendo consciente de la gravedad de tus hechos-

Ahora habla aquella mujer que me hace mucha gracia, Erika, la deidad del aire, una mujer cuyas aspiraciones son la libertad, trata de cortar mis alas. Supongo que, en ciertos aspectos, esto me hace reir demasiado. Es irónico después de todo, ¿no?

Y, como no, a su lado descansa la deidad de la vida, que como siempre, nos honra con su silencio neutral, el Enmascarado, cuyo nombre descansa con su anonimato a las demás deidades. Solo conocido su género masculino con voz grave.

\- Lo soy.

\- Entonces para- dice seriamente. -Vas a conseguir que cambien de deidad- chilla Miiko. -¿Sabes las repercusiones que tendría el cambio?-

Seguramente, la nueva Deidad carecería de una voluntad propia, no explicaría y no se relacionaría con los que necesitan ayuda para cruzar al cielo o la tierra, sufrirían en la ignorancia el no saber qué sucedería con ellos y su estancia en el cielo –al menos las almas buenas, las malas no tienen segundas oportunidades a no ser que sean purificadas o cambiadas por el mismo señor del infierno- o en el infierno.

Asiento, consciente también de lo que significaría para ellos, presión constante por prevenir que ellos no comentan el mismo error que cometí yo.

\- Ese humano debe morir- gruñe Hatsuharu. –Debes dejarle morir, debes planear otro modo de que muera, debes dejar de impedir que no muera.

\- Su alma no debe morir aún-

¿Hacer morir a Nathaniel?

Imposible. Y más aún esperar un siglo, para entregarle a otro cuerpo su alma, una vida nueva, sin recuerdos, sin mí. Debo impedir que el corto tiempo que nos queda desaparezca en el aire… que Erika lo borre. Que el creador lo destruya.

\- Él no es una Deidad- repite Hatsuharu.

Permanezco en el sitio, siendo consciente de sus palabras y sabiendo la situación en la que me encuentro. Sé eso.

\- Si eso es todo… me retiro, tengo vidas que llevar.

Bajo de la mesa, levitando y poso mis pies en el suelo de mármol. Mi seriedad no desaparece y me hundo en lo más hondo de mis recuerdos.

Soy consciente de que, los sentimientos no vivos de mi cuerpo, se manifiestan en una atracción hacia aquella alma tan pura e imperfecta. Soy consciente de que Nathaniel debería haber muerto en aquel accidente de autobús, soy consciente de que debería alejarme y protegerle en silencio, pero inexplicablemente siempre quiero regresar a él. Una y otra vez.

Por ello, haría lo imposible, hasta tener la condena, con tal de que él viva, que viva solo para mí, incluso aunque las llamas eternas condenen mi cuerpo y mi alma.

\- ¡Llévate su maldita alma o lo haré yo!

La amenaza de Hatsuharu hace que mis pasos, hacia la salida, se detengan abruptamente.

Me giro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cuerpo ya ha impactado hacia los cristales, atravesándolos bruscamente y haciéndolo revotar hasta el balcón de las tinieblas. El infernal abismo al que, cualquiera que atraviese o curiosee, lo absorbe y castiga sin remedio. Nunca regresando al mundo. La prohibición de las deidades inferiores. La tentación y el portal que castiga incluso al que no tiene culpa.

Jamás deberá ser atravesado.

\- ¡Tú acuoso dios que se cree con derecho a decidir a donde vamos o que hacemos! ¡Ser inferior a la muerte! ¡Como condeno vidas humanas puedo condenar dioses! ¡Si te tiro aquí, sin o con justificación nadie, ¡ME OYES! Nadie se opondrá a mi decisión! ¡Te acercas a él y te tiraré al abismo del pecado imperdonable!

Había avanzado a tal velocidad que, mi tacón ya se encontraba casi clavándose en su cuello. A unos centímetros de caer, pues su impacto había roto la barandilla. Podría jugar si quisiera, pero, algo en mí, me impedía actuar.

\- Estúpido enclenque, jamás desafíes a la muerte- mis pulmones dolían de los gritos que quería pegar. –Y una cosa más, como vuelvas a acercarte a él y a sus sueños voy a destruirte.

...

* * *

 **Y, finalmente, un nuevo capítulo de Ella.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Si es así, dejad un comentario para que me haga feliz y escriba más y más rápido!**


	19. XIX

**XIX**

 **Cuando amas a alguien, lo amas como es, y no como quisieras que sea.**

Ella volvió todas las noches hasta que no tuve pesadillas, de hecho, cuando ella empezó a venir por las noches ya no tenía pesadillas. Era como si me mantuviese a salvo, como si su presencia disipase el mal, ella, quien desde tiempos innombrables había sido la encarnación del mal, una criatura sobrenatural del mal… disipando el mal. Qué irónico.

\- Duérmete, mañana tienes clase- dijo ella, contra mi pecho.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy despierto?- dije, sin entender.

\- Te oigo pensar.

Sonreí, nunca pararía de meterse en mis pensamientos, eso me irritaba demasiado al principio, pero me había acostumbrado a tenerla constantemente oyendo cada cosa que salía de mi cerebro, creo que incluso sentía mi sangre siendo llevada por las venas si quería.

\- De verdad que no tienes remedio- dije. –No está bien oir los pensamientos de la gente.

\- Pues piensa en bajo- dijo ella, como si fuese lo más normal.

Me reí porque eso no tenía sentido, la verdad es que me sentiría realmente inútil si empezase a susurrar en pensamientos, ¿no sería realmente extraño? Yo al menos me sentiría estúpido susurrándome a mí mismo en un lugar que se suponía que no debía haber nadie.

\- Nadie… ¿debo estar celosa de esa tal nadie?

Sonreí.

\- Por encima de todo te elegiría a ti, siempre.

Ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho y me tranquilicé aún más de lo que estaba, tenerla cerca para mí era casi una sintonía, como aire que necesitaba. Ella era como la brisa de verano fresca cuando hacía un sol devastador, ella era como agua en medio del desierto. Era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme bien.

Un bálsamo para mis heridas.

\- Nat-Nat, ¿te planteaste escribir novelas románticas? Eres tan cursi como esas escenas de princesitas y príncipes de las adolescentes.

\- Siento quererte tanto- gruñí, divertido.

\- Acepto tus disculpas…

Su voz fue bajando de tono y decidí que quizás no quería hablar más.

Ella iba y venía, quería y no quería, ella me daba todo y al mismo tiempo me lo quitaba todo, sin duda alguna ella era lo único que me mantenía firme y vivo. Ella me daba siempre todo lo que nunca pensé tener, me salvaba y me ahogaba. Ella siempre estaba para mí. Ella era mía. Muy mía. Pero totalmente suya.

\- Nat-Nat. ¿Incluso si todo el mundo estuviese en tu contra… querrías permanecer a mi lado?

Su voz estaba completamente llena de seriedad, ella era seria, pero ahora lo estaba aún más. Mucho más de lo que nunca pensé que estaría.

\- Yo no sé qué haría si tú no estuvieses aquí…

\- Eso responde a mi pregunta a medias, Nathaniel.

\- Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, incluso aunque vengan a por mí.

\- Esto es injusto, de mi parte, digo.

No entendía nada.

Ella jamás hablaba de ese modo, siempre había un retintín de diversión en su voz, sin embargo, ahora mismo sonaba como si hubiese algo realmente catastrófico sucediendo a su alrededor.

\- Me han llamado a una junta de deidades… no están de acuerdo con mi decisión de salvarte, no están de acuerdo con que te quiera a mi lado por siempre. No quieren que interrumpa la vida, quieren que desaparezcas… está claro que ya los he frenado, estuve a punto de matar a uno de los dioses pero perdoné su vida, si quieres… me alejaré de ti y dejaré que…

Mis labios se apoderaron de los de ella, no importaba como o cuando, ni las circunstancias que fuesen a venir a por nosotros, yo siempre, siempre, hasta que mi vida terminase permanecería a su lado y, si era posible, entregaría por completo mi alma a ella.

\- Tú no eres la justa…- murmure. –No importa qué… quiero estar contigo siempre.

Cerró los ojos y giró sobre mí, besándome con muchísima fuerza, sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus labios y su lengua… tanta intensidad, tanto amor… Mi corazón latió cada vez más rápido hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse cansados y desvanecidos…

Yo me estaba desmayando.

 **[…]**

Mis ojos se sintieron pesados, asi que, lentamente los fui abriendo, hasta que vislumbre varios mechones azabaches como la noche rozarme las mejillas, y unas manos de ángel acariciando mi cabeza, lenta y suave, tranquilizadoras, relajantes.

\- Estás despierto…- murmuró, suavemente. –Siento eso, me emocioné.

\- Ojalá pudieras emocionarte más tiempo…- dije. –Siento que no me llegan esos segundos que nos besamos.

\- A nadie le llegarían- sonrió.

Me quedé allí, cómodamente, enredándome en las garras del mal y la calidez de sus dedos circulando a mí alrededor. Su dulzura y su cariño fueron transmitidos a mí y entonces decidí que era el momento.

\- ¿Me quieres?

\- Más de lo que he querido a nadie antes-

Con sus palabras, tocando hondo en mi corazón, me dejé llevar a la tranquilidad que me ofrecía para volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir lo que hiciese falta. Me dejaba agotado cada vez que nos besábamos más de la cuenta, pero merecía la pena.

Ella lo hacía.

* * *

 **Dejad reviews.**


	20. XX

**_¡_** _H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** _ **!**_

 **Después de mucho tiempo de odiar a Beemov, de frustrarme, de no tener tiempo, aquí vuelvo. Intentaré ser más constante, pero que sepáis que pienso acabar mis proyectos, me lleve años, me lleve meses, me lleve días, incluso siglos. Los acabaré.**

 **Promesa real.**

 **Ahora, después de este anuncio. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

 **XX**

 **"Yo ya era así antes de que tú llegaras, caminaba por las mismas calles y comía las mismas cosas. Incluso antes de que llegaras yo ya vivía enamorado de ti y a veces, no pocas, te extrañaba como si supiera que me hacías falta."**

Me sentía inquieto.

Las personas iban mucho más lento de lo normal, yo iba fuera de onda como si no estuviese en este mundo, las semanas pasaban y sentía que algo estaba mal, que yo estaba mal. De vez en cuando sentía que algo me estaba mirando, que me seguían. Sentía que se aproximaban a mí y me tocaban, pero cuando me giraba no había nadie.

\- Relájate, Nathaniel. No hay nadie aquí.

\- Vaya forma de matar el ambiente.

Me sobresalté, saltando hacia atrás, quise gritar.

Mis ojos se movieron al sonido de la voz, allí estaba ella, apoyada contra el muro que estaba a mi izquierda. Respiré hondo, realmente me había asustado, estaba demasiado paranoico y la realidad comenzaba a sentirse demasiada extraña para mí. Suspiré en alivio.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Solo me has infartado, no te esperaba.

\- ¿Solo eso?

Me mantuve en silencio.

Si lo pensaba, ella se enteraría y podía ponerse tenso el asunto. Debería dejar de pensar, no debería decirle nada porque de todos modos, probablemente, solo es mi imaginación y el estrés de los exámenes, aunque no esté mi padre en mi vida, tan presente al menos, sigue obligando a mi padre a preguntarme por los estudios.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es tu imaginación?

\- Olvídalo.

\- No juegues conmigo, no me obligues a hacerlo contra tu voluntad.

\- Deberías aprender el significado de la palabra privacidad.

La veo rodar los ojos.

Su sonrisa me inunda, como siempre, no puedo evitarlo, cuando ella sonríe mis preocupaciones desaparecen, se me olvida todo cuando su único hoyuelo asoma y sus dientes de blanco perfecto se muestran. Sus labios parecen más apetitosos, si es posible, de lo normal.

\- Por muchos halagos que digas, sé que pasa algo.

\- No es importante. Se llama estrés.

Rueda los ojos.

Se acerca a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos. Se acerca y besa mi mejilla, luego la otra, pasa a mi frente, mi barbilla y mi nariz, roza mi cara con una caricia deleitosa para mí. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados, y aunque yo quiero cerrarlos y disfrutar, sé perfectamente que lo que más me apetece ahora es verla, de cerca, de lejos, da igual. Solo verla.

\- Nat-Nat. Por favor.

\- No es importante, de verdad.

\- Podría ser más importante de lo que crees.

No la comprendo, pero parece tan seria que me tensa solo con hablar.

Sus ojos me miran única y exclusivamente a mí, parecen querer atravesarme, parecen retenerme en los suyos, y aunque el viento baile con su pelo y me despiste, aunque su olor sea lo único que percibo, no puedo evitar fijarme en la seriedad que me ha expresado.

\- De acuerdo…

\- Bien, gracias. ¿Qué sucede?

\- No es nada, realmente. El estrés, yo estoy paranoico y… bueno, seguramente no sea nada grave.

\- Nat-Nat…

\- Fijo que son imaginaciones mías y…

\- Ve al grano.

Veo su ceño frunciéndose.

Parece estar más tensa que yo, aunque generalmente se muestra insensible a todo, creo que ahora mismo no podría creer que no le importa nada. Ahora mismo daría mis cosas y ganaría a que ella siente más de lo que me quiere hacer ver.

\- Creo que me siguen. Cuando me giro no hay nadie, pero siento cosas. Es como una sensación desagradable y como si me tocase, se me ponen los pelos de punta y creo sentirlo, pero nunca hay nada.

\- …

\- Es estrés. Fijo.

Ella ya no me mira.

Sus ojos están fijos en el horizonte, su mirada se ha ido de la mía, su seriedad me aplasta, me giro. Allí no hay nada. Vuelvo la vista a ella, no hay nada.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí.**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

 **Dejad reviews.**


End file.
